Por simples miradas
by Narcissa Potter-Malfoy
Summary: es posible demostrar que con unas simples miradas se puede olvidar el odio mutuo de tantos años y dar una segunda oportunidad. Slash! HPDM... Dejen Reviews porfis!para lo que gusten!
1. Vistazos de medianoche y almuerzos vergo

Advertencias: lo primero este es un ¡Slash! Para los que no lo saben, son relaciones ¡chico/chico! Aunque eso si es muy suave

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB. Para lastima mía, ya que si fueran míos de seguro que Harry y Draco terminarían mas que enamorados el uno del otro

**Por simples miradas**

**Cáp.1 Vistazos de medianoche y almuerzos vergonzosos**

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Era una noche tranquila, hermosa y muy calurosa, acababan de empezar las clases ese mismo día y ahí en los extensos jardines del castillo, estaba cierto rubio envuelto en sus pensamientos y también aprovechando de tomar un poco de aire y refrescarse un poco.

Pero escucha un ruido y esa paz hermosamente silenciosa se rompe, Draco se esconde ya que podría ser un profesor, pero no ve nada,

Hasta que de la nada aparece un figura

-¿Que demonios?- se pregunta Draco, para después darse cuanta de que era un alumno y no cualquiera sino que era nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter

-"de seguro estaba usando su capa invisible" -pensó el rubio y efectivamente así era y también al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de este, ya que, de un momento a otro empezó a desvestirse, hasta quedar en traje de baño y se sienta a las horillas del lago

-"No pensara entrar en el agua... no con el calamar gigante hay...esta bien que este loco y que tenga calor, pero no creo que sea para tanto" -pensó Draco

Pero el calor había vencido al pelinegro, ya que se tiro al agua, pero solo por un instante, ya que salio al segundo después, con el cuerpo todo mojado

-"uff menos mal, ya pensaba que tendría que sacarlo yo"- Pensó Draco, pero luego se concentro en el cuerpo de Harry

-"mmm a Potter le ha hecho bien el quidditch"- pensó Draco, para luego reprenderse mentalmente por ese comentario- "que estupideces estoy pensando ¡es Potter por Merlín!"-

Pero Draco tenía razón al pensar eso, ya que de verdad que el quidditch le había hecho bien a Harry, ya que este tenía el cuerpo muy bien formado, pero sin exagerar, solo lo suficiente como para que cualquier chica o chico cayera rendido a sus pies.

Harry se queda un momento ahí sentado y luego se va a su habitación dejando a un Draco pensativo.

Pero después de un momento Draco hace lo mismo que el chico dorado y también se dirige a su habitación

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Harry volvía a su habitación después de un pequeño chapuzón en el lago.

-"debo estar loco como para hace eso" -se dijo a si mismo Harry pensando en lo que habría pasado si el calamar lo hubiera pescado, cosa que gracias a Merlín no paso.

-"pero bueno no paso nada y logre refrescarme un poco"-

Después de un rato se metió en su cama y se tapo solo con la sabana, ya que hacia demasiado calor como para arroparse con todo

Y se quedo pensando en esa extraña sensación que tubo en el lago como si alguien o algo lo miraran - "bueno será mi imaginación "-se dijo Harry y así mismos se quedo dormido

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto, en las mazmorras, un Slytherin se tendía sobre su cama pensando en un pelinegro de muy buen cuerpo, pero al darse cuanta de eso, intento desviar los pensamientos hacia otro lado

-"por Merlín es Potter, como se me ocurre pensar estas cosas, y sobre todo con el, pero si algo es cierto es que tiene un cuerpo casi tan bueno como el mió" -y eso era verdad, ya que Draco también tenia un muy buen cuerpo y muy hermoso -"pero no importa por que es Potter y no tendría que pensar así de el"-

Y con este último pensamiento se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Harry despierta, vamos a llegar tarde a pociones- Le dijo Ron

No hubo respuesta del pelinegro

-¡Harry!- le grito Ron

Y ante este grito SI abrió los ojos y por fin reacciono, era muy tarde, así que se levanto y vistió lo más rápido que pudo mientras su amigo hacia lo mismo

-Por que no me despertaste antes -le exijo a Ron

-Yo te he intentado despertar por los últimos 10 minutos y tu ni respuesta -le dijo con enojo Ron

-Ha bueno disculpa- se disculpo Harry muy apenado

-Esta bien pero apúrate, que vamos allegar demasiado tarde- le apremio Ron

Y si corrieron hasta las mazmorras y llegaron a estas justo unos segundos antes de que llegara Snape, se sentaron lo más rápido y es silencio que pudieron.

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Días...-saludo Snape con desden -Antes de partir la clase de hoy y el curso, tengo que algo que decirles- dijo Snape en un tanto molesto -Lo que pasa, es que el director ordeno que desde ahora y para todo el año ustedes trabajaran en parejas, pensando que así muchos de ustedes se llevarían mejor- dijo Snape mirando a cierto Gryffindor

Se escucho un murmullo por todo el salón, hasta que Snape se dispuso a hablar otra vez

-Bueno el también a asignado a las parejas, así que cuando yo las nombre no quiero escuchar ningún reclamo y se van a sentar con su pareja enseguida, ¿entendido?- termino Snape mas en tono de amenaza que de otra cosa

-Si señor- se escucho en todo el salón aunque eso si, un si bien desganado

-La primera pareja es: Zabini y Wesley, segunda: Parkinson y Granger tercera Finnigan y Nott- así siguió hasta que llego a Malfoy

-Y por último Malfoy y... Potter- dijo con una rara combinación de delicia y a la vez preocupación en la voz

Harry no lo podía creer, el trabajar con Malfoy todo un año junto iba a ser un infierno, bueno por lo menos no seria en todas las materias pensó Harry, pero de repente se le callo el mundo a los pies cuando escucho a Snape

-Ha se me olvidaba, esto es para todas las clases que Gryffindor y Slytherin tengan juntos y después en sus próximas clases se les asignara sus compañeros de las otras casa-

Ahora si que Harry se quería morir no lo podía cree definitivamente ese año iba a ser una pesadilla (N/A: no sabe lo equivocado que esta jajá XD)

Harry al ver que Draco no se movía, se fue a sentar al puesto de este, que para desgracias de Harry estaba en primera fila

-Te demoraste- le Draco a Harry cuando este llego

Harry solo lo miraba con intenso odio

-Bueno ya que todos están con sus parejas esta es la poción que tienen que elaborar-

Y mágicamente aparecieron unas letras en el pizarrón

-Yo voy por los ingredientes- dijo Harry viendo como Ron y Hermione hacían lo mismo

Y así se fue a encontrar con sus amigos

-Harry te compadezco, te toco la peor parte - le dijo Ron

-No le digas eso, como sabes si es que has termina conociendo mejor a Malfoy, en ves de sacarse las cabezas entre los dos - le regaño Hermione

-No se Hermi para mi es mas la segunda opción, ya que ya quiero sacarle la cabeza - sentencio Harry

-Bueno lo importante aquí es que te tienes que contener Harry, recuerda que Malfoy es el favorito de Snape, así que no le puedes hacer nada en frente de el -le aconsejo Hermione

-Bueno lo intentare - y diciendo esto Harry se fue con los ingredientes en las manos

-Te demoraste demasiado-le gruño Draco

-Lo lamento su realeza, la próxima ves no será así- dijo en tono sarcástico Harry

Y más o menos así transcurrió la clase, sin ningún altercado, gracias a Merlín

-Uff, menos mal que termino la clase- dijo Harry

-¿Por qué?, peleaste mucho con el hurón - pregunta Ron

-No en realidad, el estaba mas concentrado en hacer la poción que en molestarme - declaró Harry

-quien lo iba a pensar Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, estando juntos toda una clase y sin pelear, se nota que han madurado algo, o tal vez será que a el si le gusta pociones -se burlo Hermione

-Oye, tu eras la que mas me decía que no peleara con el, que me calmara - respondió Harry - además tienes razón, ya que pociones es su materia favorita - termino Harry

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- le pregunto Hermione levantando una ceja

-No lo se, creo que lo escuche o algo así, además en una serpiente y a todas le encanta pociones ¿o no?- Harry se salvo y de verdad no sabia como el mismo tenia esa información, debió haberla escuchado en algún lado

-Pues no, no todas las serpientes, ya que en lo que me consta, Pansy, es una idiota en pociones, no sabe nada de nada- dice Hermione con un toque de frustración en la vos

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Draco se encontraba en el gran comedor para el almuerzo, estaba en medio de sus dos amigos, Blaise y Theo mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre lo loco que estaba Dumbledor por hacerlos trabajar en parejas. Pero Draco no le ponía atención, ya que se encontraba muy ocupado mirando a cierto pelinegro

-"Potter volvió muy bien este año de vacaciones de verano, la verdad el sol le a sentado muy bien..."-pero de repente siente unos hermosos ojos verde chocar con los suyos y que el dueño de eso ojos se les formaba un tono carmesí en la mejillas

-Que tanto miras al trío dorado, Draco, o es que te gusta alguno de ellos, porque por algo tienes las mejillas coloradas- dijo Theo con una ceja alzada

-Yo encuentro que Wesley esta muy bien - agrego distraído Blaise

-Tu y tu gustos Blaise, ¿quien lo diría? tu y la comadreja - y con este comentario un tanto venenoso Draco logro poner rojo a Blaise

-Ya no cambies el tema Draco, ¿a quien mirabas tanto del trío dorado?-pregunta Theo

-Bueno la verdad es que eso a ustedes no les interesa, así que agradecería que se quedaran callados y no se metan en mis asuntos - y con eso Draco se levanto y se fue

-Y a este ¿que bicho le pico?- pregunto Blaise

-No se, tal vez lo pillamos en algo y no quería que fuera así – dijo Theo

-Pero ¿como que? -pregunto Blaise nuevamente

-No se, pero tenemos que averiguarlo- dijo Theo

-sip, eso esta claro-termino Blaise

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

De repente, Harry levanta la mirada y se encuentra con unos ojos grises, sorprendentemente hermosos y mas sorprendente aun, es que no mostraban esa mirada gélida de siempre, sino una mirada mas calida, pero sin dejar de lado la elegancia, pero de un momento a otro esos hermosos ojos grises desvían la mirada y la persona que los posee se le tiñeron de rojo sus mejillas, cuando su amigo Nott le dijo algo que al parecer no solo lo avergonzó sino que también lo enojo, ya que, salio del gran comedor muy rápido.

Pero de repente una vos lo saca de sus pensamientos

-¿Que pasa Harry? ¿A quien estas mirando, es una chica?, que digo tiene que ser una chica para que te hayas puesto rojo de esa manera -le dice Ron

-Rojo, yo no estoy rojo- niega Harry

-Si lo estas - le asegura Hermione- y si no me crees mírate en este espejo-le dijo por ultimo pasándole un pequeño espejo a Harry

Era verdad si estaba rojo, pero, ¿porque se puso así? y sobre todo, ¿porque con Malfoy?

Eso no se lo podía explicar y mucho menos se lo iba a explicar a sus amigos, así que opto por lo más fácil y negarlo todo

-No se porque me puse rojo, de seguro fue por tus tontas preguntas - eso fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de pararse he irse, así como había hecho un rubio hace un momento, dejando a sus amigos muy extrañados

--------------------------------------------

Hola

Espero que estén bien, bueno aquí esta el primer Cáp. De la serie, espero que les guste el fic y que lo sigan leyendo

Si les queda alguna duda por favor háganmelo saber y por favor dejen Reviews, para lo que sea, criticas (las apreciaría mucho si son constructivas), ¿felicitaciones?, Mmm sentencias de muerte, bueno para lo que sea nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

¡Mil besiiiTTosh para tods!

También cree un fotolog para subir este fic Pero va mucho mas lento, eso si que va acompañado de lindas fotitos de harry, draco y muchos otros

gracias y de nuevo, por favor, dejen Reviews, para saber si le gusta o no la historia ¿ya?


	2. Nervios y conclusiones

Agradecimientos: Bueno lo principal le quiero dar las gracias a esas 2 personas muy lindas que me dejaron Reviews que son: _lilith van garreth_y_chocolana_en especial a la ultima que me izo darme cuanta que antes de subir una historia hay que REBISARLA!

Advertencias: lo primero este es un Slash! Para los que lo saben, son relaciones chico/chico! Aunque eso si es muy suave

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB. Para lastima mía!

**Por simples miradas**

**Cap.2. Nervios y conclusiones **

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Otra ves pociones, es que acaso esta semana no se acabara nunca- pregunta Ron suplicante

-No te quejes, por lo menos no te toco con Pansy, ella no sabe nada de pociones, en cambio, tu tienes a Zabini, el sabe mucho - le dijo hermione

-Si tienes razón, Blaise, en muy amable y sabe mucho de pociones, así que no tengo de que quejarme en cuanto a el, pero con respecto a Snape, si, el si que es un fastidios - admitió y reclamo Ron

-¿desde cuando es Blaise, Ron? -pregunto Harry

-Bueno eso no es importante -dijo Ron cuando su cara había alcanzado el color de su cabello de lo rojo que estaba y enseguida agrego -y tu, no he escuchado ni un reclamo sobre Malfoy

-he... es que, no hemos peleado en clases, de hecho el también es muy bueno en pociones, así que me sirve mucho y sobretodo como las parejas obtienen la misma nota, Snape no me puede calificar mal, ya que también estaría calificando mal a su querido Draco -termino Harry

-si tienes razón -dijo por ultimo Ron antes de entrar al salón de pociones

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba sentado pensando sobre cierto pelinegro, que desde hace unos días, en el lago, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza y de verdad no tenia idea del por que de esto, pero de repente algo interrumpe sus pensamientos. Lo que no sabe es que ese algo era el motivo por el cuan se encontraba reflexionando

-Buenos días Malfoy-saluda Harry

-Buenos días Potter- contesto Draco

Pero después de eso, los dos chicos quedaron algo extrañados, por el hecho de que ninguno de los dos fue hiriente o algo por el estilo, pero los ninguno de los dos le dio mayor importancia, de hecho estuvieron agradecidos por este gesto de ambos, pero sin saber porque.

Después de unos minutos entro Snape y dio las indicaciones para la poción de esta vez - Bueno la poción de hoy sirve para reparar huesos rotos, por lo tanto es mas complicada, así que, quiero que pongan mucha atención al prepararla -dijo Snape- Haha… y se me olvidaba, para la próxima clase quiero un informe sobre como prepararon la poción y los beneficios que trae -termino Snape

Y así todos empezaron a trabajar, y para sorpresa de Harry, Draco se ofreció para ir a buscar los ingredientes

-Bueno Potter, tu cortas y yo preparo la poción, pero ten mucho cuidado, ya que todo tiene que ser exacto! Ah y mientras yo la preparo, seria bueno que tomaras apuntes del como la prepare, para el trabajo- le dijo Draco a Harry

-Está bien- acepto Harry extrañamente sin protestar- ah y también tenemos que ver donde y cuando nos vamos a reunir para hacer el informe de Snape -agrego Harry

-Bueno… hehe… ¿que te parece el sábado, a las 3 de la tarde, en la biblioteca?- sugirió Draco

-Hee… esta bien, el sábado será- acepto harry

-ya, empieza a cortar que no nos podemos demorar demasiado en eso, hay mucho que hacer -termino Draco

Así trascurrió toda la clase sin ningún altercado mayor

Cuando de repente sonó el timbre

-Adiós Malfoy, nos vemos el sábado- se despidió Harry

-Adiós… Y se puntual, no quiero tener que estar esperando a que llegues- le exigió Draco

Y así Harry se fue con sus amigos juntos al gran comedor

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Hahha, por fin viernes - dijo Ron cuando llegaron al gran comedor

-Si ahora por fin, ya no mas pociones hasta el lunes -dijo Hermione

Y por este comentario, sus dos amigos la quedaron mirando, ya que no era común de Hermione que no le gustara alguna clase, de hecho ella las amaba a todas

-Bueno es que trabajar con Pansy es muy agotador -se justifico Hermione- ustedes dos tienen mucha suerte de que les haya tocado con Malfoy y Zabini, ellos saben mucho de pociones

-si, es verdad, no tengo de que quejarme- dijo Ron- además, Blaise es muy amable, no como el hurón ese -concluyo Ron

Harry solo guardo silencio, pues de verdad no le molestaba, de hecho hasta le gustaba, ya que no peleaban en las clases y Malfoy de verdad le podía enseñar muchas cosa, además que, subiría mucho su promedio en pociones, pero de repente sube la mirada y ve a Malfoy, este estaba hablando con Pansy y no supo porque pero eso le molesto, sobre todo el hecho de que la que intentaba llamar su atención fuera esa vaca de Parkinson. Pero de un momento a otro, esos hermosos ojos grises, se toparon con los suyos y tal como antes no tenia esa expresión arrogante, algo que también pudo notar fue que las mejillas de Malfoy se pusieron un poco rojas, después de un momento Malfoy aparto la mirada, y Harry izo lo mismos, pero no podía dejar de lanzarle pequeñas miraditas fugases a Malfoy

-"nunca me había dado cuanta Malfoy es muy guapo" -pensó Harry- "pero que estoy pensando es Malfoy"- dijo esto mientras se pateaba mentalmente

Pero una vos es sus adentro le dijo -"y eso que tiene, no por ser un Malfoy deja de se apuesto"…-, -"mmm… bueno eso es verdad " -responde harry

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Estaba en un aburridísima charla con Pansy, cuando siente que lo estaban mirando y sube los ojo solo para encontrarse con la mirada de unos hermosos ojos verdes y para su sorpresa, nota que al propietario de eso ojos, al verse descubierto sus mejillas se tornan de un color carmesí muy hermoso y- "eso estaba pasando con mucha frecuencia también"- pensó extrañado

-¿que pasa Drakito?, ¿a quien ves?- pregunta Pansy

-Pansy, eso a ti no te importa, y no me vuelvas a llamar así, te lo advierto - le contesta Draco

-bueno no es para que te enojes tampoco- se excuso Pansy

-bueno que me estabas diciendo- dijo Draco, aunque de verdad solo lo hacía para cambiar el tema de conversación

-lo que te decía era que... - y así siguió Pansy con su "interesante" conversación mientras que nuestro hermosos rubio se envuelve en sus propios pensamientos (n/a: XDXD uff… con lo de hermoso de quedo corta, porque podría seguir con cosas como maravilloso, apetitoso, deseable, y así hasta el infinito, pero mejor sigamos con la historia. XDXD)

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Se encontraba cierto ojiverde caminando por los extensos jardines de Hogwarts, pensando en los últimos acontecimientos, que se podía decir, eran muy extraños para su gusto

Como por ejemplo, que cierto rubio slytherin lo aya quedado mirando tantas veces y sobre todo se sorprendía, por responderle las miradas, no sabia que estaba pasando ultímasete por su cabeza, ¿seria que se estaba volviendo loco? ¿O seria que de verdad le había empezado a interesar cierto rubio?

-Bueno, eso si que seria estar loco!- dijo Harry

-Tu, de por ser, ya estas medio loco, Potter- dijo una vos arrastrando cada silaba de la oración

-Que quieres Malfoy?- pregunto Harry sin voltear, ya que ya conocía muy bien ese tono de voz

Y ciertamente era Draco, pero no estaba solo, sino con su tropa de más cercanos amigos. "Bueno si es que se le podía llamar así", pensó Harry eran 5 en total. El primero por supuesto era Malfoy, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott y al final los 2 guardaespaldas de Malfoy; Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle

-Nada, solo respondía a esa interrogante que tenias, ya que para hablar solo hay que estar loco!- Recalco Malfoy y ante este comentario, todos sus amigos rieron

-Bueno ese no es asunto tuyo, así que por favor, te pido que continúes con tu camino -dijo Harry molesto

-ui… tampoco es para que el león saque sus garras -dijo Malfoy con vos burlona, pero enseguida agrego -esta bien, vamos -les ordeno a los otros

----

-No encuentras raro que Draco no le halla hecho nada a Potter, teniendo esa oportunidad tan perfecta para atacarlo- le pregunto Blaise a Theo

-Si tienes razón – respondió el otro- quizás esto tiene algo que ver con lo otro en el desayuno-

-Mmm… buen punto, hay que seguir averiguando- dijo Blaise con un mirada conspiradora en esos hermosos ojos

Si de eso no hay duda termino- Theo con la misma mirada que su amigo

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Cierta mañana, mas bien las 13:15 de la tarde, cierto pelinegro se encontraba pensando en que ponerse para su encuentro con cierto hermoso rubio.

-Harry, por que te demoras tanto, apúrate vamos a llegar tarde al almuerzo -le apura Ron

-Esta bien, ya voy espérame un momento, piensa que tu ya tuviste el baño por unos 45 minutos antes que yo -dice harry

-Ya, dime a quien quieres ver -pregunta Ron cuando ve que Harry por fin sale del baño

-A nadie en especial - miente Harry- ¿y tú a quien quieres ver? - pregunta Harry intentando desviar el tema- porque… también te arreglaste mucho

-Bueno después seguimos esta conversación – dice Ron al darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo tenia planeado - por ahora vamos a almorzar, que me muero de hambre- termina Ron a quien le gruñían las tripas

-Lo mismo digo yo –concluyo Harry

Así llegan al comedor, cuando ya eran las 2 de la tarde, y ya estaban todo sentados y almorzando

-¿Porque se demoraron tanto?- pregunta Hermione

-Pregúntale a harry, se paso 45 minutos en el baño –lo acusa Ron

-Verdad y eso por que? -pregunta Hermione levantando

-No fue tanto y no fue por nada solo...nada, Hermi -le miente Harry- de verdad no fue por nada - vuelve a asegurar harry al ver que su amiga no quitaba esa mueca de su cara, Pero Harry si sabia porque tanto arreglo, aunque eso si, no le encontraba la razón para estar tan nervioso, era solo Draco con el que se tendría que encontrar, nadie mas, solo Draco... Espera desde cuando es Draco, Malfoy y así se queda.

-Harry ¿en que piensas? - pregunta Hermione que todavía no sacaba esa expresión, entre interrogativa y que no le creía un bledo a Harry

-No, en nada - vuelve a decir Harry y acto seguido se pone a comer

Los tres amigos terminan de comer, bueno, si es que se puede llamar así a la manera en que Ron y Harry se atragantaban con comida, mientras que, Hermione comía tranquilamente.

-¿por que no vamos al lago?-sugiere Hermione

-Lo lamento no puedo -se disculpa Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo

-Y eso por que?-pregunta Hermione

-Blaise y yo iremos a la sala de los menesteres a hacer el trabajo-dijo Ron, como que no quiere la cosa

-Si bueno y Dra.…Malfoy y yo iremos a la biblioteca, a hacer el trabajo- también se excuso Harry

Y así lo dos amigos se pararon y fueron cada uno a su punto de encuentro con los Slys!" o según Hermione aunque sus amigos no se dieran cuantas sus Slys

Estos dos creen que me engañan, se nota a leguas que a Ron le gusta Zabini y Zabini a Ron, así que quizás que pasara en la sala, no se sabe" pensó hermione "pero Harry y Malfoy… Y yo que pensé que nunca iba a pasar, esas miradas desde como tercer curso no eran por nada, pero bueno, al parecer solo es trabajo por cuenta de estos dos" pensó Hermione "bueno espero que no…"

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Bueno, espero que este Cáp. Les guste, yo se que la historia va media lenta, pero por favor tenga consideraron de esta pobre primeriza, bueno y por favor dejen Reviews ,para lo que sea, criticas (las apreciaría mucho si son contractivas), ¿felicitaciones, Mmm sentencias de muerte, bueno para lo que sea nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Mil besiiiTTosh para tods!


	3. Confesiones y vergüenzas

Advertencias: lo primero este es un Slash!!! Para los que no lo saben, son relaciones chico/chico! Aunque eso si es muy suave

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB. Para lastima mía!!! Ya que si fueran míos de seguro que Harry y Draco terminarían mas que enamorados el uno del otro

Agradecimientos: Bueno lo principal le quiero dar las gracias a esas 2 personas muy lindas que me dejaron que son: _lilith van garreth_y_chocolana__, d_e nuevo muchas, muchas gracias por los Reviews

**Por simples miradas**

**Cáp.3 Confesiones y vergüenzas**

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry llego a la biblioteca se encontró con un panorama que jamás se imagino, bueno, quizás si, pero no se lo esperaba en ese momento, Draco rodeado de libros, enfrascado en la lectura de uno de estos, por eso no noto cuando Harry se acerco más a el.

-Ejemm- dijo Harry para hacerse notar.

-Haha… hola Potter -dijo Draco, sin despegar lo ojos de aquel libro

-Hola –correspondió el saludo Harry. Para luego sentarse en una silla cercana a la de Draco, pero después de un tiempo de estar sentado sin tener idea de que hacer, decidió preguntarle a Draco – hehe… disculpa que te interrumpa, pero como tu sabes yo soy nulo en pociones, así que te agradecería mucho que me dijeras que tengo que hacer

-Mmm… empieza por buscar las preguntas 4, 5 y 6 en esos libros, yo estoy terminando las 3 y ya tengo la 1y la 2 listas - respondió Draco

-Esta bien – acepto Harry

Y así siguieron hasta que terminaron el trabajo, siendo ya las 7 de la tarde

-Haha… por fin, ya no aguantaba más de tanto leer -se queja Harry

-Como si hubiera sido tanto, te quejas demasiado Potter, definitivamente te falta práctica en leer, mucha, mucha práctica - le dice Draco

-Es que es muy aburrido -se vuelve a quejar Harry

-¿Aburrido? es que no has sabido buscar el libro, pero hay cientos que son muy entretenidos, de verdad – agrega al ver la cara de incredulidad del moreno- deberías leer algo así como la historia de hogwarts, es muy bueno, y nunca esta de mas informarte acerca de tu propia escuela -le aconseja Draco

-No gracias – dice Harry- oye… me puede decir la hora por favor Malfoy

-Claro son las 7:15, ¿y es que tú no tienes reloj? -pregunta Malfoy

-Bueno la verdad es que no, es que hace semanas se me rompió y no he podido comprarme otro - dice Harry un tanto apenado

-Jah, entonces por eso siempre llegas atrasado a todas partes - dice Malfoy

-Bueno a lo mejor si - dice Harry- aunque creo que es mas que nada de herencia, ya que me contaron que mi padre era igual que yo en ese aspecto. Bueno Malfoy me tengo que ir nos vemos - dice Harry parándose y extendiéndole una mano a Malfoy en señal de despedida

Si, la verdad que yo también me tengo que ir, adiós -y le estrecha la mano a Harry, donde una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorre su espina dorsal, al entrar en contacto con la piel de su tan deseado ojiverde, pero lo que no sabe es que a harry le sucede exactamente lo mismo.

Y también un hecho que ignoran los dos chicos, es que este es solo el inicio de esas pequeñas sensaciones.

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Ron se encontraba afuera de la sala de los menesteres mientras esperaba a Zabini

Pero por causa de los nervios no ve cuando este llega, por lo tanto se sorprende se sobremanera cuando escucha su voz.

-Ron, veo que llegas temprano -dice Blaise

-Si bueno, no hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno, entremos- dijo ron abriendo la puerta.

En el interior de la sala había un sofá bastante grande y una mesita, encima de la cual se encontraba una jarra con agua y 2 vasos. Pero siguiendo con la sala esta se encontraba adornada muy hermosamente en colores verde y rojo pero que combinaban perfectamente y se puede decir que el toque final era una hermosa chimenea justo enfrente del sofá.

-wow... ¿Ron de donde sacaste esta sala, como la encontraste? –pregunto Blaise

-Bueno, es que un tío de Harry la encontró es sus tiempos en el colegio-dijo Ron un poco cohibido- pero bueno, vinimos ha hacer el trabajo, así manos a la obra-termino Ron asombrándose por sus palabras

-Si, es verdad, traje estos libros de la biblioteca, espero que nos sirvan de algo- dijo Blaise

-Eemm… yo también traje algunos, y también le pedí unos cuantos a Hermione- dijo Ron

Y ante este comentario Blaise frunció el seño (N/A: ¿mmm porque será? )

Y así trabajaron hasta más o menos las 8 de la tarde, pero al terminar siguieron conversando, al principio de cosas triviales, hasta que la conversación se fue haciendo cada vez más personal.

-De verdad que no tienes nada con Granger, mmm… la mayoría del colegio piensa que ustedes dos son novios o algo por el estilo- dice Blaise

-No de verdad, ella es como mi hermana- le dice Ron -y tú ¿tienes novia?

-No -dice simplemente Blaise

-¿Y eso por que?- pregunta ron

-Bueno, eso es algo un tanto privado pero… ¿puedo confiar en ti cierto? -dijo un apenado Blaise

Era lo impresionante el laso de confianza que se había creado entre estos dos jóvenes a pesar de conocerse tan poco

-Si, tu sabes que no el contaré a nadie -le aseguró Ron

-Bueno, la verdad es que a mi no me gustan las chicas, en realidad a mí me gustan los chicos-dijo Blaise más rojo que un tomate o en su defecto el pelo de Ron (N/A: XD)

-No tienes por que avergonzarte, a mi tampoco me gustan las chicas- le dijo Ron

Pero sin muchos fundamentos, ya que el también estaba muy avergonzado por esa confesión. Confesiones que al parecer lograron crear un mucho mejor ambiente entre ello dos, ya que siguieron conversando hasta que se hizo demasiado tarde y se tuvieron que despedir. Pero cuando lo hicieron, no fue cualquier despedida, ya que Ron en un arranque de ansiedad, (N/A: amor o pasión...o bueno lo que le haya dado en ese momento) le dio un muy apasionado beso a Blaise y salio corriendo hasta la torre de Gryffindor

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-"Que me esta pasando, cada día ese idiota me gusta mas" -se decía Harry mientras iba caminando a la torre los Gry's, pero algo dentro de el le dijo -"no será que cada día aceptas mas lo que ya sentías de antes..." -"Mmm...Puede ser pero igual esta mal! "-Se decía Harry -"es Malfoy, mi peor enemigo, el ególatra mas condescendiente, irrespetuoso, idiota a mas no poder, enojón, eso si se ve tal lindo cuando se enoja...hahha... cada ves que empiezo con esto termino de la misma manera"-

Y con esos confusos pensamientos llego a la torre de Gryffindor

Y hay se encontró con Hermione, sola, sentada, y leyendo un libro, bueno, como siempre y se sentó a su lado

-Hola Hermi - dijo Harry desanimado

-Hola Harry -responde la chica -¿como estas? –mientras dejaba el libro de lado

-Bien- responde este aunque se le notaba en la cara que eso no era verdad

-No me mientas, te conozco muy bien -dijo ella en un tono casi maternal, pero haciéndole saber a Harry que ella sabría si le estuviera mintiendo

-Esta bien- acepto y pensó cada palabra que le iba a decir a su mejor amiga- bueno lo que pasa es que me gusta alguien, o por lo menos eso creo..., pero a la ves espero que mis suposiciones no sean verdad, ya que estoy seguro de que esa persona no me correspondería- termino de decir con mucha dificultad ya que de verdad le dolía eso

-Bueno Harry lo primero es aclarar tus pensamientos -dijo su amiga- así que lo primero que debes preguntarte es si ¿te gusta Malfoy o no?-le pregunto su amiga

-¿P-pe-pero como sabes que es el? -pregunto Harry aun sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar

-Oho Harry, digamos que para cualquier persona que te conozca es bastante obvio...-dijo Hermione como si nada, para luego terminar- pero eso no es lo importante ahora, ¿te gusta o no?

Harry lo pensó mucho, ya que de verdad estaba muy confundido, pero algo dentro de el le decía que si, que si le gustaba, que incluso era algo mas que atracción, algo mas fuerte, algo parecido la amor

-Si y no solo me gusta, siento que es algo mas- confidencio Harry con mucha vergüenza y timidez en la voz

-Hahha Harry, si yo lo sabia, solo necesitaba que tu me lo confirmaras, no cabe duda que la idea de Dumbledor fue la mejor, ya que, si no los hubiera puesto a trabajar los dos juntos, quizás, cuando te hubieras dado cuanta de que te gustaba Malfoy, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti!-dice la chica saltando de alegría

-Hermi no es para tanto - dijo harry apenado - además como te dije estoy seguro que el no siente lo mismo por mi

-Yo no diría eso Harry, he viso como te mira, pero igual ahora esto depende de ti -dijo Hermione al ver que Harry no entendía agrego –o sea tienes dos opciones; la primera es olvidarte de Malfoy por completo, sacártelo de la cabeza y el corazón..., y la segunda es que te la juegues por Malfoy, que te dediques a hacer que el príncipe de Slytherin caiga rendido a tus pies-termino Hermione con un extraño brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa picara en los labios

-No se Hermi, yo creo que la primera, ya que no creo que el sienta algo mas que odio por mi -dice harry mirando tristemente al suelo

-No seas tonto Harry, es que acaso nunca has visto como te mira, como se sonroja cundo..., bueno el punto es que yo se lo que digo y no te dejare tomar esa alterativa, tu y Malfoy terminaran siendo novios aunque sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida -termino la castaña triunfal

"Y bueno contra ese argumento quien se puede rehusar" pensó Harry -Ron lo va a tomar muy mal -dijo Harry por ultimo aceptando la derrota

Y ante eso la castaña se le lanzo a los brazos- yo lo sabia, tu no puedes ser tan tonto- decía mientras ahorcaba a Harry en un abrazo

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Al la mañana siguiente en las mazmorras, dos serpientes confabulaban contra una tercera.

-Yo ya tengo idea de lo que es, de hecho lo vengo notando desde hace mucho tiempo, pero Draco me lo tiene que confirmar, así que tendrá que confesar lo que le esta pasando por las buenas o por las malas-aseguraba Theo

-Si bueno, lo primero es darle la oportunidad de hablar y después, lo amenazamos a punta de varita si es nesesario –dijo Blaise -después de todo somos sus mejores amigos- terminó de decir

Y justo en ese momento el príncipe de slytherin salio del cuarto de baño

-Draco tenemos que hablar contigo- dijo Blaise

-¿Que quieren?- pregunto Draco

-Queremos saber que te traes ultimarte con Potter, ¿que es eso de las miraditas con quizás quien del el trío dorado y todo lo extraño que ha pasado este ultimo tiempo?- dijo Blaise

-Por que no nos vas a negar que es raro que para cada comida ves que miras al trío dorado terminas sonrojado y también eso extraño con Potter del otro día, el estaba solo y tu ni siquiera lo insultaste- dijo Theo para después agregar- Draco somos tus mejores amigos, sabemos muy bien que algo te pasa y tu elijes o lo dices por las buenas...-

-O por las malas -termino Blaise

-Esta bien yo les cuento, siempre y cuando, tu Blaise, me cuentes por que llegaste tan tarde anoche o quiero decir ¡esta mañana!- dijo Draco con un poco de malicia

Y ante este comentario Blaise se puso completamente rojo, pero igual hablo, eso si, ignorando las miradas inquisidoras de sus dos amigos

-Para que veas que yo si confió en mis amigos, les voy a contar- dijo Blaise- estaba haciendo mis deberes de pociones con Ron y bueno después nos quedamos conversando y para la despedida bueno pues...

-¿Que paso? –pregunto Theo

-Bueno lo que pasa es que el me beso- dijo -y no me molesto, de hecho, fue todo lo comtrario -en esta ultima confesión, la cara de Blaise ya había alcanzado la misma coloración del cabello de si querido Ron

-¡QUE! -grito Theo

-¿Así que por fin paso?- dijo Draco

-¿Que? ¿Draco, por que dices eso?- pregunto Blaise aun muy rojo

-Bueno por que siempre te le quedabas viendo con cara de idiota (N/A: mmm… perdón, digo cara de enamorado) y el cuando tu no lo mirabas también, así que solo era cosa de tiempo – explico nuestro sexy rubiecito (N/A: ¬… ¡babosa!)

-Ya Draco, Blaise ya nos contó, ahora te toca a ti- dijo Theo, una vez más repuesto de la noticia de Blaise

-Bueno no se como decirlo, pero desde hace unos días que me han estado pasando cosas raras con Potter, eso que ustedes se han dado cuanta, nos quedamos mirando... y bueno, no se lo que me pasa, de verdad, de hecho creo que mis sentimientos por el han cambiado últimamente, ya no lo odio incluso creo que hasta me gusta un poco – termino Draco usando todo su auto control para no ponerse totalmente rojo

-Ves, si esto también tenia que salir a la luz en algún momento -dijo Theo

-¿Qué? ¿Qué estas diciendo?- pregunto Draco

-Estoy diciendo que esas miraditas no son tan resientes como tu crees, tu y Potter llevan mirándose así desde tercer curso, solo que ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta o mas bien ninguno de los dos QUERÍA darse cuenta –dijo Theo

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Draco un tanto apenado

-Si, pero no creo que nadie mas que yo se haya dado cuanta- dijo Theo viendo que era eso lo que le preocupaba a su amigo

-Hoy definitivamente ha sido un día de muchas revelaciones -dice Blaise - ¿y tu Theo no tienes nada que contarnos?

-Bueno, ya que estamos en esto -dijo un muy nervioso Theo - si la verdad es que bueno... este... a mi también me gusta alguien y también es un Gryffindor, mas bien es una Gryffindor es… es…

-¿Quién?- apremio Blaise con cara de incertidumbre

-B-bueno es... es... Hermione Granger

-Bueno Theo, eso si que te la tenias muy escondida, ni yo me había dado cuenta- decía Draco

-Bueno, ya se nos hizo tarde para el desayuno, mejor vamos nos -dijo Theo intentando cambiar el tema

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en la torre de Gryffindor

-¿¿¿ QUE TU HICISTE QUE??? -le pregunto Harry a Ron (N/A: bueno más bien le grita XD)

-Lo que escuchaste, besé a Blaise Zabini y a decir verdad, me gusto mucho y hay algo que me dice que al el también, solo que después salí corriendo, así que no lo puedo decir con total seguridad-dijo Ron un poco apenado

-Pero eso no importa, lo importante es que te atreviste, no como otras personas - dijo hermione mirando a Harry

-¿Harry por que Hermi te mira así?- pregunto ron intentando girar la conversación en otra dirección para que ya todos se olvidaran de el

-B-bueno, la verdad es que, y-yo también te tengo que contar algo Ron- dijo Harry mirando al suelo nervioso

-¿Que es?-pregunto Ron

-Bueno, es que, me gusta alguien -dice Harry tan rojo como el pelo de su mejor amigo

-¿Quien es? –apremia Ron

-Bueno, no te va gustar nada quien es -dijo Harry todavía con la mirada en el piso

-No importa, mientras tu seas feliz, lo demás no importa – le dice Ron en modo de apoyo para que siguiera hablando

Y ante esto Harry se sintió mucho mejor, así que lo dijo de una bueno vez -Draco Malfoy (N/A: pobre Harry ojala hubiera tenido orejeras! Porque ahora si que estalla un bomba!)

-¿¿¡¡¡QUE!!!?? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EL HURON!!!!!!!!! EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO HARRY!!! – Le grita Ron – ES QUE LO MATO Y DESPUÉS A TI, COMO SE TE OCURRE, EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO, ES EL HURON, EL MALDITO HU…

RONALD WEASLEY CALLATE –grito hermi viendo que su amigo no pensaba callar hasta quedar sin voz- además Ron, recuerda lo que dijiste -le recordó Hermione tratando de calmar a su mejor amigo –dijiste que apoyarías a Harry fuera quien fuera, con tal de que lo hiciera feliz

Ron después de eso se quedo callado por casi 5 minutos, que obvio se le hicieron eternos a Harry y Hermione

-¿Bueno Harry, estas seguro? -Hablo por fin Ron

-Si, estoy seguro, así como también estoy seguro que es algo mas que solo simple atracción Ron-dijo harry

-Bueno Harry, si tú lo deseas así, yo no me opondré -dijo Ron -y perdóname por gritarte

Y antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Hermione se le tira al cuello a Ron, en un abraso que mas bien paresia como si lo estuviera asfixiando- ya Hermi, no es para tanto -le decía ron tratando de tranquilizar a la chica

-Si, pero es que yo pensé que ibas a reaccionar de otra manera y estas apoyando a Harry a pesar de que sea malfoy la persona que le gusta a Harry, estoy tan feliz- decía la chica

Y ya cuando todo estuvo más calmado, a Harry se le ocurrió una pequeña cosita.

-Y Hermi, solo faltas tu, se buena y dinos quien te gusta, y no salgas con nadie, ni intentes mentir porque te conocemos muy bien -dijo harry

Hermione se separo de ron al momento y se poso muy roja

-B-bueno… este… -decía Hermione- haha por Merlín, solo lo diré de una bueno vez, es Theodore Nott-confeso la chica, esperando lo pero de sus amigos, cosa que extrañamente no pasó, ya que los 2 chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta i sin saber que decir (N/A: algo así como esta: )

-Ya pues, díganme que opinan, ¡no se queden callados!- les chillo Hermione

-Bueno lo que si es seguro, es que este año va a ser el más entretenido que ningún otro que hayamos tenido- dijo Harry

-Si Hermione, te apoyamos totalmente, es lo menos que podamos hacer por ti- dice Ron

Ante esto Hermione abrasa sus dos amigos

-Bueno, quien lo diría, los tres enamorados de tres serpientes -dijo Hermione cuando ya se había calmado

-Si, a los Gryffindor no les va a gustar nada esto- dijo Ron -y menos a los Slytherin

-Bueno, dejemos todo esto para mas tarde, que se nos hace tarde para el desayuno, así que, mejor vamos o no vamos a comer nada -dijo Harry aunque sabia que su amigo tenia razón, se les iba a ser muy difícil todo.

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Hola

Espero que estén bien, bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo, espero que les guste y si les queda alguna duda por favor háganmelo saber y por favor dejen Reviews, para lo que sea, criticas (las apreciaría mucho si son constructivas), ¿felicitaciones?, Mmm sentencias de muerte, bueno para lo que sea nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

Mil besiiiTTosh para tods!!!!!!

También cree un fotoLog para subir este fic!! Pero va mucho mas lento, eso si que va acompañado de lindas fotitos de harry, draco y muchos otros!!!


	4. Acuerdos y ayudantes

Advertencias: lo primero este es un Slash!!! Para los que lo saben, son relaciones chico/chico! Aunque eso si es muy suave

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB. Para lastima mía!!!

**Por simples miradas**

**Cap.4. Acuerdos y ayudantes**

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Los Grys, iban camino a la mesa de Gryffindor para el desayuno, mientras un muy, pero muy, nervioso Ron buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-Mira Ron, ahí esta, con Malfoy y Nott- le dijo Hermione y le señalo donde estaba sentado Zabini

-Si, ya lo vi -dijo Ron sentándose entre Hermione y Harry

Ron iba a apartar la mirada, pero en ese mismo momento se encuentra con la de Blaise el que le sonrió muy abiertamente y le guiño un ojo pícaramente, ante lo que Ron respondió con una gran sonrisa y su cara tan roja como su cabello (N/A: pobrecito…)

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en la mesa de Slytherin…

-Blaise, ya llego tu Weasley y te esta mirando- dice Draco

-¿Si?- pregunta Blaise alzando la mirada, a lo que sonríe y le guiñe un ojo a Ron- gracias Draco -le agrádese

-De nada -dice Draco dándose cuenta del gesto que su amigo tubo con el pelirrojo- ¿De verdad te gusta la comadreja, no es así Blaise?- pregunta draco

-Si, de verdad me gusta, y mucho -le responde Blaise con una sonrisa enamorado-hablando de eso, tengo algo que decirle a los dos- dice mirando a Draco y a Theo

-¿Que cosa?- pregunta Theo

-Bueno. ¿Recuerdan que todo el colegio anda murmurando que Granger puede que este enredada con Ron o con Potter?- pregunta blaise

-Si. ¿Qué pasa con eso?- pregunta Draco

-Bueno, eso totalmente falso, ya que ningún de los tres tiene ninguna relación- dijo Blaise

-Y tu, ¿como sabes eso? - pregunto Theo

-Es que, Ron me lo dijo anoche - respondió Blaise- así que los tres tenesmos el camino completamente libre -y ante este comentario hizo que Theo se pusiera totalmente rojo y que Draco se atragantara, mientras que el, seguía comiendo tranquilamente

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-¿Que van a hacer en la tarde? - pregunta Hermione

-Yo le voy a preguntar a Blaise si quiere dar un paseo por el lago, digo para que aclaremos todo -dijo Ron un tanto avergonzado

-Y yo pensaba que tú y yo fuéramos a dar un paseo por los jardines Hermi, ya que Ron va a salir con su novio -dijo Harry en tono burlón

-No es mi novio- dijo Ron –aun…- terminó y ante esto se puso totalmente rojo

-Esta bien Harry, vamos me hace falta caminar un poco y así aprovechamos de hablar sobre ciertas serpientes -dijo hermione

-Ya pero primero hay que terminar de comer -dijo Ron un poco más compuesto

Así siguieron hablando y comiendo hasta que los tres terminaron su desayuno

-Bueno chicos, deséenme suerte- dijo Ron parándose de la mesa

-Suerte -le le desean sus amigos viendo que se dirigía a la mesa de Slytherin

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Hehe Blaise, la comadreja viene para acá -dijo de pronto Draco

-¿Que?- pregunta Blaise mirando donde le señalaba Draco

-Veamos que te tiene que decir -dijo Theo justo cuando Ron llegaba a la mesa

-Ho-ola Blaise -dijo Ron

-Hola Ron ¿que pasa? -pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas calmado y amable que podía

-Hehe...bueno... Blaise me preguntaba si podríamos conversar- pregunto nuestro apenado Gryffindor

-Hehe s-si esta bien ¿ahora cierto? -pregunta blaise

-Si por favor, ¿vamos al lago?- Sugiere Ron

Y después de decir eso espero a que Blaise se despidiera de sus amigos y lo siguiera para irse los dos hacia el lago

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Ya se habrán hecho novios esos dos- le pregunta Theo a Draco

-No se, tal vez, pero ahora veamos en donde están nuestros leoncitos, porque si no me equivoco los vi salir por acá- decía Draco mientras que salían a los jardines y buscaba con la mirada a los dos Gryffindor

-Pero draco ¿que le dirás a Potter?- pregunto Theo

-Bueno eso es fácil, le hablare sobre el trabajo, pero eso si, tu te quedaras solo con Granger así que no lo arruines -le dijo Draco a Theo

-¿Q-que?- Pregunto Theo incrédulo

-Lo que escuchaste, Granger es muy perceptiva, así que sabrá que me acerco a Potter con otras intenciones, por eso lo apartare un poco de ustedes dos- mientras que pensaba- "lo lamento mucho amigo, pero te conozco y esta es la única manera que te acerques a Granger, después me las arreglare yo con Harry"

-Draco allí están –le dijo señalándole un árbol muy grande en el cual estaban apoyados los dos amigos -bueno vamos- dijo Theo pensando en lo que se le avecinaba

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Harry, ¿que piensas?- pregunta Hermione

-En como hacer que Draco me deje de odiar, de como acercarme a el, de como hablarle... en fin, todo eso- dijo Harry un poco angustiado

-Bueno Harry, vas a tener que descubrirlo pronto, por que el y Theo vienen directo para acá dice hermione señalando a los dos Slys

-¿¡Que!?- dice Harry alarmado

-Si, velo por ti mismo -dice mientras se levanta un poco avergonzada

Y ante darse cuanta de que era verdad, se levanta en el mismo momento en que los dos chicos llegan a donde estaban sentados los dos grys

-Potter, tengo que hablar contigo –sentencia Draco

-¿Que? – pregunta Harry

-¿Que no escuchaste?, tengo que avalar contigo, será solo un momento, es sobre el trabajo- dijo Draco dando media vuelta -sígueme por favor

Y se lo llevo algunos árboles más allá

Cuando llegaron el primero que hablo fue Draco

-Te tengo que decir algo, pero te juro que si se lo dices a alguien, te are la vida imposible y tu sabes que puedo Potter, así que mas te vale que no le cuentes a nadie ni siquiera a alguno de tus amigos-

-Ya, esta bien, no le contare a nadie, pero cuéntame luego -dijo Harry intrigado ya que no era muy común que el príncipe de Slytherin llegara junto a ti, te separara de tus amigos y te contara algún secreto (XD)

-Bueno no te llame para hablar sobre el trabajo, como supongo que es obvio, sino para que Theo y Granger se quedaran conversando, a solas, ya que sabía que por ningún motivo Theo se atrevería de otra manera -dijo Draco

-Haha, eso lo hubieras dicho en un principio- dijo harry- me ahorraste una idea

-¿De que estas hablando Potter?- pregunta un muy confundido Draco

-Bueno es que a Hermione también le gusta Nott y la verdad es que tampoco creo que le hubiera hablado de otra manera- dijo Harry

-¿Así que a Granger también le gusta Theo?, entonces el trabajo va a ser mucho mas fácil, solo espero que algunos de los dos hable - dijo Draco un tanto preocupado

-Bueno no te preocupes, Hermione siempre encuentra tema de conversación- dijo Harry - pero lo que a mí me interesa en estos momento es que estará pasando con Ron y Zabini-

-Bueno ya que tú también estas al tanto de todo, también creo que es junto que sepas que a Blaise también le gusto ese beso, así que probablemente ya hasta son novios- dijo Draco con diversión

-Mmm… ¿de verdad lo crees Malfoy? -pregunta Harry contento

-Si es muy posible- le responde Draco

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en el lago…

-Cielos Ron, de verdad que me tomaste de improvisto anoche- dijo Blaise

-Bueno no era mi intención, solo fue un impulso -dijo Ron apenado

-¿Te arrepientes?- pregunto un tanto nervioso Blaise (N/A: me encanta ver a un Sly en estas situaciones ¬¬...)

-No- dice Ron, muy seguro de sus palabras

-¿De verdad?- intenta corroborar Blaise

-Si, de verdad -corrobora Ron

-Bueno en ese entonces…- y Blaise se acerca a Ron y lo besa muy tiernamente y cuando se separaron agrego- estamos a mano- con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-B-bueno- fue lo único que pudo balbucear Ron

-Haha Ron tengo una pregunta -dice Blaise nervioso

-¿Que?- pegunta Ron mas compuesto

-B-bueno este...tu...he... bueno lo diré de una ves, ¿Ron quieres ser mi novio?-dice Blaise- Ron dime algo -le apremia Blaise mucho mas nervioso que antes, ante lo que ron responde tirándose (n/a: literalmente) a sus brazos y besándolo como si no se fueran a ver nunca mas.

Al terminar el beso Blaise agrega -bueno tomare eso como un si -

-Jajá, si -dice el pelirrojo entre risas

Y así siguieron conversando y haciéndose cariñitos toda la tarde (n/a: no lo puedo evitar, me tenía que poner melosa XD)

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Y Nott…-pero antes de poder agregar algo más, Theo la interrumpió

-Por favor dime Theo- dice el chico un poco inseguro, pero eso si, no se le notaba paro nada

-Bueno Theo, tu entonces dime Hermione y así quedamos igual- le propone la chica

-Esta bien...y ¿que me decías?... -dijo un mucho mas relajado Theo

-Bueno, te iba a preguntar por que Malfoy se llevo a Harry -dijo la chica alzando una ceja- porque es obvio que no es para hablar del trabajo de pociones -agrego Hermione

-Haha veo que tú también te has dado cuenta- dice Theo divertido

-De Harry y Malfoy, sip la verdad que creo que para las personas que los conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo y los conocemos tan bien como tu o yo, se nos hace fácil notar esas cosas -dijo la chica alzando lo hombros

-Si tienes razón, pero no se si sepas de los últimos acontecimientos –dice Theo

-¿Que acontecimientos? -pregunto una curiosa Hermione

-Bueno no se si contarte –dijo Theo- y si te cuento tienes que prometer que esta información solo la usaras para ayudar a Draco y no para otra cosa -dijo por ultimo

-Si te lo prometo, confía en mí -dijo la chica

-Bueno, esta bien -dijo Theo- lo que pasa es que, no lo se si has notado, pero últimamente las miradas entre Draco y Potter cada vez son más y bueno, esas misma miradas han cambiado, ya no se dedican el desprecio de antaño, ahora es otra cosa (n/a: mmm ¿que será? XD)- dice Theo

-Si, lo he notado -dice hermione

-Bueno, es que Draco esta empezando a ver a Potter con otros ojos y la verdad es que creo que por fin esta aclarando sus sentimiento hacia el- dijo por ultimo Theo

-¿Es verdad lo que me estas contando?- Pregunta una muy emocionada Hermione

-¿Si por que?- pregunta Theo

-Es que de parte de Harry esta pasando lo mismo y la verdad Harry ya aceptó que siente algo por Malfoy-dice la chica triunfal -pero tenemos un pequeño problema

-¿cual? -pregunta Theo

-Es que, no creo que alguno de los dos quiera dar el primer paso, de hecho, creo que eso va a ser lo mas difícil de todo, ya que los dos son muy tercos y ninguno es tan impulsivos como Ron, digo, como para hacer lo mismo - dice Hermione por ultimo

-Si, es vedad, bueno yo pienso es que ahí es donde tendremos que entrar nosotros -dice Theo

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Creo que ya deberíamos volver -dice Draco- ya nos demoramos lo suficiente y con lo astutos que son esos dos van a sospechar algo

-Si tienes razón -contesta Harry- pero Malfoy yo quería hablar de algo contigo antes -dice harry con un poco de vergüenza

-¿Si? -pregunta un muy interesado Draco

-Bueno que como Ron y Zabini ya son novios, -bueno eso espero- y también espero muy pronto lo serán Nott y Hermione, me gustaría que por el bien de esas dos relaciones y por el cariño que ambos le tenemos a nuestros amigos, pensaba que quizás podríamos hacer una tregua, ya que hasta el momento nos a ido bastante bien sin pelear, ¿que dices malfoy? -pregunta por ultimo harry levantando la mana para que Draco la estrechara.

Draco, que se tubo que recuperar, ya que había quedado perplejo ante los muy maduros argumentos de su querido pelinegro respondió- esta bien Potter tregua será -dijo estrechando la mano del pelinegro, mientras pequeñas descargas eléctricas y porque no decirlo mariposas, revoloteaban en el estomago de estos dos chicos ante el contacto

-Bueno ahora si será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo por ultimo Harry

Y con eso caminaron hasta donde estaban Hermione y Theo, cuando llegaron Draco para cubrir la apariencias le dice a Harry -Potter, entonces en eso quedamos, yo termino de traspasar las anotaciones-

-Esta bien, gracias Malfoy -le agradece Harry

Ante esto Hermione y Theo no pudieron hacer otras cosa que mirarse y echarse a reír

-Y a ustedes que les paso -dijo de pronto Draco, al no entender la actitud de esos dos

-Na-nada -dice Theo entre risas –Draco, regresemos al castillo, porque por lo que acabo de escuchar, tienes que terminar de traspasar unas anotaciones- y para cuando termino de decir esto se miro nuevamente con Hermione y los dos se echaron a reír nuevamente

Esta bien, vamos -dijo Draco molesto

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Hermione ¿que fue eso que paso recién con Nott? -dice Harry cuando los dos amigos se encontraban nuevamente conversando debajo de ese árbol tan reconfortante

-Nada es que con Theo estábamos conversando de ciertas cosas antes de que ustedes dos llegaran y al parecer acertamos en nuestras predicciones -dijo la chica entre risas al acordarse de lo pasado- eso me recuerda, Harry ¿de que hablaron tu y Malfoy cuando se fueron los 2 solos?- pregunta inocentemente Hermione

-Bueno de nada en especial- miente el chico- solo hicimos un pequeño trato -

-¿Y que trato seria ese? -pregunta Hermione-

-Que por el bien de la relación de nuestros amigos nos dejaríamos de peleas y cosas así, ya que con eso creo que nos tendremos que acostumbrar a la convivencia entre los 6

-Me parece muy maduro de pare de los dos y dime Harry ¿no hablaron de nada mas?- pregunta Hermione

-Bueno si, pero no te puedo contar – no iba a traicionar al rubio la primera ver confiaba en el, así que decidió si bien, no contar todo darle un pequeña pista- pero lo que si te puedo decir es que tienes el camino libre para actuar sin ningún obstáculo- dice el chico

-Harry pero, estas seguro-pregunta Hermione muy contenta

-Si Hermi es verdad – dice Harry

-Haha… verdad Harry también tengo algo que decirte, bueno es que tu también tienes posibilidades pero tendrás que pelear por Malfoy, ya que el no esta dispuesto a dar el primer paso, ese tienes que ser tu -dijo Hermione y con esto se acordó de lo que le dijo a Theo, eso de que no lo usaría a menos que fuera en beneficio de Draco bueno esta era la única manera en que Harry entendiera así que tubo que hacerlo de esa manera

-¿que?, pero ¿porque yo? -pregunta Harry

-Porque el es mas testarudo que tu, además no se supone que los grys somos los valientes -dijo Hermione

-Bueno, esta bien, pero te propongo un trato, yo le digo a Malfoy lo que siento por el, cuando tu se lo digas a Theo - dijo Harry pensando que su amiga rechazaría dicha propuesta

-Acepto, pero Harry será mejor que desde ya vallas juntando coraje, porque yo no me demorare mucho -ante el comentario de la castaña Harry quedo totalmente perplejo

-Se me había olvidado como eres tú, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza- dijo con resignación Harry

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Días después en el gran comedor

Estaban dos leones intentando convencer a un muy, pero muy terco tercero y hacer que encontrara el valor suficiente para cierta confesión y de paso recordándole de cierto trato hecho por dos de ellos

-Esta bien... yo se el trato que hicimos Hermi, pero me tienes que dar tiempo -dice un muy apenado Harry

-Si se, pero yo ya me atreví, entonces solo quedas tu, ahora es cuando te lo tienes que jugar el todo por el todo- dice Hermione

-Claro para ti fue más fácil tu tuviste mucha ayuda de Blaise y Ron – le reprocha Harry

-Si es verdad, pero también estamos nosotros para ayudarte y después de decir eso Hermione recuerda como paso todo entre ted y ella

Flash back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Y Hermi cuando te atreverás con Theo -pregunto Blaise que esta sentado junto a Ron para almorzar

-No lo se Blaise, no estoy muy segura de querer dar el primer paso, me da un poco de vergüenza- dice la chica un tanto apenada

-Bueno solo te digo que si esperas que lo de Theo, será mejor que lo hagas sentada, ya que Theo es muy tímido y no creo que se atreva -le asegura Blaise

-Esta bien, pero blaise, tú me tienes que ayudar -dice la chica un poco más decidida

-Como-pregunta Blaise

-Bueno, necesito crear la instancia justa para decírselo –dice Hermione

-Es será fácil, de hecho lo puedo hacer ahora, digo si tu quieres –le propone Blaise

-¿Verdad?- pregunta esperanzada la chica

-Si, ahora tu ve a la sala de los menesteres, espérame ahí, me reuniré contigo en 5 minutos -dice Blaise

-Esta bien -dijo Hermione, parándose y dirigiéndose donde bleise le indico.

-"Bueno ya han pasado 5 minutos, ¿donde estará blaise?- pensaba Hermione pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos, alguien tocaba la puerta

-Por fin Blaise - dijo mientras abría la puerta - pensé...-decía pero se detuvo al ver quien era la persona que había tocado la puerta

-Theo, ¿que haces aquí? -dice por ultimo Hermione

-Blaise me dijo que viniera para acá, que me tenia que decir algo muy importante -dijo Theo -Pero ¿tu que haces acá Hermione? -pregunta por ultimo

-Lo mismo que tú esperar, a Blaise- responde la chica

-Bueno creo que los dos hemos caído en si tram…- pero algo lo detuvo, ya que la puerta de pronto, se había serrado- que dem...- dice por ultimo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta he intenta abrirla, pero no puede

-Deja me intentarlo- dice hermione pensando en los hechizos que pueden servir para abrir la puerta, pero nada servia

De repente, alguien desliza un sobre por debajo de la puerta Theo recoge y ve que es para Hermione -es para ti -dice Theo a Hermione pasándole el sobre.

_Queridísima Hermi: _

_Bueno, a estas alturas ya debes haber intentado usar todos los hechizos que te sabes para abrir la puerta, pero quiero que sepas que nada de eso servirá ,ya que la puerta tiene un hechizo con el cual solo se abrirá si los dos rebelan sus sentimientos, pero solo sus verdaderos sentimiento de el uno por el otro_

_Bueno sin nada más que agregar nos despedimos tus queridos amigos _

_Blaise Zabini y Ronald Wesley_

_PD: fue idea de Blaise, Hermi yo solo lo ayude con los conjuros_

_Pd2: Ron es un cobarde ¬¬_

Blaise Zabini, cundo salga de acá, juro que te mato- dijo de repente Hermione

-¿Que dice Hermione? -pregunta Theo al ver el cambio de actitudes la chica y la amenaza asesina contra su amigo

-Léela -eso fue todo lo que dijo la chica antes de entregarle la carta

-¿QUE?-Pregunto un incrédulo Theo después de leer la carta

-Si, eso es lo que necesitamos para poder salir, así que bueno... Este... como esto fue culpa mía creo que tendré empezar yo...-dijo la chica mirando al suelo

-Bueno… esta bien -fue lo que dijo Theo- pero ¿Por qué es tu culpa?

-Hehe bueno, digo que esto es mi culpa, porque yo le pedí ayuda a Blaise para bueno... decirte lo que te tengo que decir...-grr… no lo puedo cree, sueno cono una entupida, pensó la chica -bueno lo diré de una ves...Theo me gusta y mucho y si tu no sientes lo mimo por mi, quiero que sepas que no me importa, porque de todas maneras valoraría mucho tu amistad- confeso la chica al borde del llanto, acto seguido se callo para escuchar la respuesta del chico

-B-bueno Hermi la verdad es que tu también me gustas dice el chico mirando a Hermione

-¿Verdad?- pregunta hermione mirando al chico por primera vez

-Si, verdad- le dice Theo mientras pensaba "si no aprovecho esta oportunidad puede que no se me presente de nuevo, bueno lo haré"- de hecho Hermi ¿quieres ser mi novia pregunta?- aprovechando el valor que tenia en esos momentos.

-Si -dice la chica abrazando al chico muy efusivamente, ante esto el Theo repode el abrazo y la besa tiernamente

End flash back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste el Cáp. y sip voy a tomar la idea de la fiesta pero un poco mas adelante. Lamento muchísimo la demora, verdad es que tuve unos problemitas para terminar este Cáp. y también unos con mi pc bueno me despido y muchas gracias por los Reviews bueno sin mas me despido.

Mil besiiiTTosh para tods!!!!!!


	5. La Fiesta

Advertencias: lo primero este es un Slash!!! Para los que lo saben, son relaciones chico/chico! Aunque eso si es muy suave

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB. Para lastima mía!!!

Dejen Reviews, ahora se puede ingresar sin la necesidad de tener cuenta

Jah… ya no tienen excusa!!!!!

**Por simples miradas**

**Cáp.5 La Fiesta**

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Era un hermoso día lunes, en el que se encontraba nuestro trío dorado desayunando tranquilamente, hasta que, les llegaron las últimas noticias de la boca de una de las alumnas más metiches de todo Gryffindor.

-Hola chicos- les saluda Parvati mientras se sienta junto a Hermi, justo frente a Ron y Harry

-Hola – saluda el trío

-Chicos les tengo un noticia excelente- dice emocionada la chica

-De que se trata Parvati?-pregunta Hermi

-Bueno es que junto con otras niñas, de otras casas, estamos organizando una fiesta para los alumnos, pero tenemos unos pequeños problemas y necesitamos de la ayuda de Harry -dice la chica

-Yo¿por qué? – pregunta un tanto sorprendido Harry

-Bueno es que tenemos problemas para encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente grande para que quepamos todos y como supondrás, la fiesta no esta en pleno conocimiento de los profesores (n/a: por no decir, que estos no sabían nada al respecto XD) por lo tanto no les podemos pedir que nos presten un aula y ahí Harry, es donde de verdad entras tu –dice la chica mirando a Harry con cierto brillo esperanzado- bueno, es que con las chicas, pensamos tu nos podrías ayudar con la sala de los menesteres- y al decir esto la chica pone cara de perrito abandonado- por que la verdad no me acuerdo de donde queda, ni tampoco se como usarla-

-Bueno, es bastante simple – dijo Harry – solo tienes que pensar, muy concentrada en lo que quieres, mientras pasas 3 veces por afuera y se encuentra en el séptimo piso, opuesto al tapete de Barnabas El Bárbaro siendo aporreado por los trolls.-

-Gracias, gracias, gracias, Harry, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco -dijo la chica saltado de alegría

-Mmm Parvati, solo por curiosidad ¿quienes están invitados a esta fiesta?- pregunta Hermi como que no quiere la cosa

-Bueno todos los alumnos, de 5º para arriba, de todas las casas -dice Parvati

-Haha que bien, entonces no habrá problema en que les avisemos (Ron y yo) a nuestros novios de Sly's (Blaise y Theo) y así ellos le pasaran la el dato a los demás Sly's – dijo inocentemente Hermi

-Hee bueno no, no hay problema- dice Parvati parándose de la mesa- bueno yo me voy, tengo que ir a hacer unos pequeños arreglos y no se les olvide, la cuota son 10 galeones me los tienes que entregar a mi durante la semana.

-Esta bien- dicen los tres a modo de despedida

-Bien hecho Hermi – le dice Ron

-Bueno si yo no lo hacia¿Quién? –dice Hermi con aire de superioridad

-Mmm parece que te esta haciendo mal juntarte tanto con serpientes- dice Harry en broma

-¿Quien esta hablando de nosotros?- dice Blaise al acercarse a la mesa de los Gry's

-Era algo sin importancia- dice Hermi mientras Theo se sentaba a su lado y Blaise hacia lo respectivo junto a su novio

-Blaise tengo un noticia genial- le dice Ron a su novio, mientras este le pasaba una mano por la cintura, para tenerlo mas cerca a el

-¿Y que seria?, digo si se puede saber –pregunto Theo, que como toda buena serpiente, era mucho mas curiosa de lo que aparentaba

-Sip, si se puede saber-le dijo Hermi a su novio - lo que pasa es que el sábado va a ver una fiesta con todos los alumnos del colegio de 5º para arriba,

-Mmm ¿y las serpientes estamos invitadas? -pregunto Theo

-Sip -dijo Ron- agradéceselo a tu novia-

-¿Y eso por que? – pregunta Theo

-Por que gracias a Hermi los invitaron -dijo Harry -digamos que ella no les puso las cosas muy fáciles a Parvati-

-Bueno, eso no es lo importante ahora -dice Hermi cambiando el tema – la cuota es de 10 galeones por persona-

-Mmm esta bien nosotros los recaudamos en Slytherin y se los pasamos a ustedes -dice Blaise

-Esta bien -dice Hermi

-Y dime Harry ¿cuando le vas a pedir a Draco ya vaya contigo a la fiesta?- le dice Blaise a Harry guiñándole un ojo, a lo que el moreno se atraganta con el jugo que estaba tomando en ese momento (n/a: se han dado cuenta que pareciera que las personas esperaran a que tuvieras algo en la boca para decirte algo gracioso, vergonzoso, en fin, algo que de seguro hará que te atragantes)

-¿D-de que estas hablando, Blaise? -le dice Harry mas rojo que el pelo de su mejor amigo

-No, de nada, solo se me ocurrió, ya que ustedes son los único que quedan solteros y bueno seria genial que estuviéramos los 6 juntos ¿o no, Hermi? - le dice Blaise guiñándole un ojo a la chica

-Si, por supuesto, seria genial -dice inocentemente la chica

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Así paso toda la semana, hasta que llego el esperado sábado por la noche, se fueron los 6 amigos a la sala de los menesteres y al llegar se dieron cuenta de que el lugar de verdad estaba hermoso (claro esta, que se dio a notar mucho más en los Gry's que en los Sly's)

-¡Wow, si que esta lindo acá! -Dice Hermi al entrar

-Si, la verdad es que al parecer no fue una total perdida de dinero - dice Draco

-Viniendo de ti, el lugar de verdad te debe de haber gustado, Draco -dice Blaise

-Bueno, por que mejor no vamos a buscar donde sentarnos- dice Harry para evitar que su rubiecito (¬) se enojara más de lo que ya estaba

Y así se fueron a sentar a uno de los tanto grupos de cojines que estaban por todo el piso para que la gente se sentara y ahí fue que Harry se puso a detallar el aspecto del lugar ya que ahora que lo notaba habían muchas cosas muy hermosos.

Para empezar habían velas de todos los colores y olores por todo el techo también parecían haber unas guirnaldas repartidas por las paredes y una chimenea muy acogedora (n/a: todos sabemos que como Hogwarts es muy grande y de piedra por lo tanto muy helado), las paredes de la sala eran de un color crema suave y los cojines al igual que las velas eran de todos colores pero igual combinaban entre si.

Solo cuando alguien le hablo Harry salio del pequeño trance en que se había quedado mirando la sala

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry

-Que¿que quieres para tomar?- pregunta Blaise – es que con Ron iremos a buscar los tragos

-Mmm bueno creo que quiero una cerveza de mantequilla para empezar-le responde Harry

Y cada uno fue pidiendo su orden

Después de muchos tragos quedaba poca gente y mas que nada de Gryffindor y Slytherin, algunos Ravenclaw y unos poco Hufflepuff, los cuales siguieron con sus platicas mientras cada ves tomaban mas y mas alcohol

Hasta que a un chico de Hufflepuff se le ocurrió la genial idea de jugar un juego muggle, de nombre chistoso "LA BOTTELLA" consistía en que una persona tenia que girar la botella y a la persona que esta apuntara seria la persona que tendría que besar, ya sea hombre o mujer

Y para cerciorarse de que el juego fuera totalmente honesto, Hermi se encargo de proteger con un simple hechizo la botella elegida, para que nadie la pudiera dirigir.

El juego empezó muy bien el primero fue, por haber propuesto la idea, el chico de Hufflepuff, le toco con una chica de Ravenclaw, después a esta con Pansy Parkinson, a Parkinson con Hermi, a Hermi con Harry y después a Harry le toco le toco con un chico de Ravenclaw, sabia que iba en séptimo, su nombre eraJames Gedlink

El chico prácticamente casi corrió cuando la botella lo apunto a él, cosa que cierto rubio noto con mucho desagrado, prácticamente lo ahorcaba con la mirada.

El chico llego tan rápido donde Harry (agregándole su estado de alcohol en el cuerpo) que el pobre Harry no sabia que pasaba hasta que sintió que James pedía permiso para profundizar el beso el cual concedió (ya estaba muy borracho como para decir que no a algo, lastima que esto no lo aya aprovechado Drakito)

-"Pero que esta haciendo Potter "-pensaba Draco sin apartar un segundo la mirada de la pareja, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

Cosa que por cierto no paso desapercibida para cierta castaña amiga que la verdad no sabía si preocuparse por la reacción del rubio o alegrarse de que estuviera celoso, pero no tuve que preocuparse más ya que en ese momento el rubio al parecer tomaría cartas en el asunto

-Ya, creo que ya fue suficiente, no es necesario que sigan- decía Draco mientras separaba a James y a Harry, quedando un James muy, pero muy decepcionado y un Harry muy confundido y avergonzado- "por lo menos tubo la decencia de sonrojarse, Jah, si se notaba que de todas maneras lo disfrutaba" –eras mas o menos los pensamientos de Draco con respecto a Harry.

Cuando fue el turno de Draco le toco con Padma Patil a la cual puso de espaldas a Harry (el de frente) y le proporciono el beso de su vida, pero eso si, sin despegar un segundo los ojos de los de Harry.

Harry por su lado nos sabia que hacer, sentía como algo se rompía en su interior, no sabia por que Draco lo miraba así, no sabia por que no podía despegar la vista de la imagen, lo único que sabia era que algo, dentro de el, se había roto. Pero nadie lo noto, ya que siguieron jugando hasta que ya se hizo demasiado tarde y se fueron todo a sus dormitorios, por que si alguien los pillaba seguro y los expulsaba (n/a: soy una exagerado, lo se XDXD)

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente todos los asistentes a la fiesta y que se quedaron al "inocente jueguito" agradecían que fuera domingo, ya que nadie se pudo levantar antes de la hora de almuerzo

Ese justamente era el caso de nuestro trío dorado, que en ese momento entraba por las puertas de gran comedor y se sentaban a comer.

-Harry que pasa nos has comido nada de lo que te serviste- le pregunta Ron, cuando ya se habían servido y se había percatado de que su amigo no comía nada, solo jugaba con la comida.

-Nada- responde Harry

-Es por lo de anoche-pregunta Hermi lanzando una pequeña mirada a la mesa de las serpientes para que su amigo comprendiera que hablaba de lo pasado con Draco

-Hehe sip, es que no estoy acostumbrado a beber tanto -le responde Harry haciéndose el desentendido

-Bueno si tú lo dices -le responde Hermi sabiendo que no lograría nada más de su amigo- mmm eso me recuerda tengo que hablar con Theo y Ron

-¿Y por que? -Pregunta Harry

-No es nada, es que Ron le quiere dar algo a Blaise- mintió la chica- bueno nos vemos -dijo parándose y llevándose a Ron con ella, para que decir que este lucia mas que sorprendido por la actitud de la castaña, que luego fue a la mesa de Slytherin y saco Theo y Ron del gran comedor

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Hermi ¿que te pasa?, estaba comiendo -dice un muy molesto Ron, cuando ya Hermi entro tras de ellos a un sala desocupado.

-Bueno Ron, no se si te diste cuenta de lo que paso anoche, pero¿por lo menos te fijaste como estaba Harry hoy en la mañana? -Pregunta Hermi.

-Si, si me di cuenta¿pero eso que tiene que ver con que yo no termine de almorzar? -cuestiona Ron.

-Bueno te vuelvo a preguntar ¿recuerdas lo que paso ayer? -le dice la chica.

-Si todo jugamos a ese juego muggle llamado "la botella" -responde Ron -pero ¿que pasa con eso?-

-De verdad que eres lento Ron, Theo por favor- dice la chica un tanto exasperada.

-Bueno lo que pasa Ron, es que Hermi se dio cuenta de lo que paso anoche entre Draco y Harry, por si no te diste cuenta, Draco se puso muy celoso cuando ese tal James beso a Harry y por eso dio ese espectáculo con esa chica de Ravenclaw- le explica Theo -entonces ahora tenemos que hacer algo, ya que conociéndolos ninguno de los dos dará su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente.-

-Haha, ya entiendo -dice Ron

-Por fin -dice Hermi- el plan es muy simple, hoy los llevaremos al campo de quidditch, ya que Theo se lo propondrá a Draco y nosotros a Harry. Nos encontraremos casualmente en el campo de quidditch y Theo y yo nos iremos, lo mismo hará Blaise y tú, así los dejaremos solos y podrán arreglar todo.-

-Bueno es eso o se mata a hechizos -dijo Theo

-Bueno Ron, necesito que te quedes aquí, Theo y yo nos vamos, para decirle a Blaise que venga y tu le explicas todo, por favor explícale bien- y ante este comentario Ron pone cara de indignación- bueno mientras tu le explicas, Theo le dice la idea a Draco y yo a Harry, pero Theo, Draco no puede rechazar la idea y bueno yo me encargare de que Harry tampoco lo haga .

-Esta bien - aceptan los dos chicos

-Bueno Hermi será mejor que nos vamos para que Blaise venga a hablar con Ron- dice Theo

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

-Harry, te propongo una idea .dijo Hermi cuando se sentó junto a Harry en la mesa de los Gry's

-¿Que cosa?- pregunta Harry

-Bueno, es que hoy en la tarde vayamos al campo de quidditch -dice la chica como que no quiere la cosa

-Esta buen –acepta Harry - ¿a que hora?

-Terminamos de almorzar y vamos -dice la chica

-OK- acepta Harry- "a lo mejor esto me sirve para dejar en lo de anoche" -piensa el chico

-Hehe Hermi, Theo te esta llamando- dice Ron al sentarse junto a la chica

Hermi levanta la vista para encontrarse con la de su novio, el cual le sonrió y le levanto el pulgar en signo de que todo salio bien

-Perfecto- eso fue todo lo que dijo la chica antes de empezar a comer

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Ya cuando terminaron de comer os 3 Gry's se dirigieron al campo de quidditch

-Ya deben estar por llegar- dijo de pronto Hermi al rato de que llegaron

¿Quiénes?-pregunta Harry

Pero Hermi no le izo caso a su amigo, ya que Ron le indicaba que ahí venían las personas que estaba esperando.

-Menos mal -dice la chica

-Pero Hermi ¿porque vienen ellos? pensé que solo estaríamos los 3 –dice un Harry muy confundido cuando ya los Sly's hubieron llegado ahí.

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo Theo ¿por que están ellos acá? -pregunta Draco un tanto molesto.

-Bueno es que queríamos estar todos con nuestros amigos y también con nuestros novios, así que se nos ocurrió esta pequeña idea -dice hermione

Y también¿Que prefieres Draco¿Pasar la tarde con nosotros o estar toda la tarde escuchando a Pansy?- dijo Blaise

-Bueno, veo que tienen un buen punto -dijo Draco

-Y tu Harry estarías solo o con alguien de Gryffindor o de cualquier otra casa, que intentaría por todos los medios llamar la atención del niño que vivió- dijo Nott

-Si, también tienen razón en eso -acepto Harry

-Bueno, ya que todos están de acuerdo, veamos donde vamos a sentarnos -dijo Hermi

-Bueno que tal debajo de ese roble- dijo ron señalando un árbol muy grande y hermoso y lo más impórtate con mucha sombra ya que era un día muy caluroso.

Todos fueron hasta el árbol a sentarse y en ese momento a la castaña se le ocurrió otra idea, que de inmediato se la dijo a Blaise ya que el era la persona que tendría que ayudarle.

El plan consistía en que Hermi le diría a Harry que se sentara al lado de ella y también Blaise le dijo a Draco que se sentara al lado de el, pero al sentarse los 2 chicos se dieron cuanta de que quedaron uno al lado del otro y todos sus amigos en parejas.

-Hermi es impresionante dijo Harry un tanto sorprendido al darse cuenta del plan de su amiga

-¿Que dijiste Potter? - le pregunta Draco.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en... -pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase porque Hermi lo detiene y le dice

-Harry, Theo y yo iremos a dar uno paseo por los jardines- y así los dos chicos se fueron pero eso no era todo, sino que después se pararon Blaise y Ron. (n/a: tan poco disimulados, podrían haberse esperado un ratito. XD)

-Hehe bueno, nosotros también vamos a dar un pequeño paseo -dijo Blaise – hee, bueno nos vemos en un rato se despido cuando ya se iban.

-Esto es el colmo, como tanto- dijo Harry- Hermi esta me la pagas -

-Y sigues ablando solo Potter, cuidado donde lo haces, que la gente va a terminar pensando que estas loco -dijo por ultimo Draco en tono de burla, pero no ese usual tono, sino uno más amable (n/a: si es que se puede. XD)

-Bueno Malfoy, debe ser el calor -dijo Harry

-Bueno en ese caso, porque no te tiras al lago, total ya lo has hecho antes -dijo Draco, pero se golpeo mentalmente por haber hablado de más

-Y tu ¿como sabes eso? -le pregunta Harry

-Bueno, por que el primer día de clases yo estaba acá fuera tomando un poco de airé cuando tu llegaste y te metiste al lago, realmente tienes que estar loco… como se te ocurre hace eso, y con el calamar gigante ahí -dijo Draco en un tono que se parecía un poco al de Hermi cuando lo regañaba.

-Bueno, es que tenia mucha calor y bueno, eso pues, no me pude aguantar, pero ¿no me paso nada o si? -dijo por ultimo Harry

-Tienes razón pero imagínate que hubiera pasado si el calamar gigante te hubiera pescado, nos hubiéramos quedado sin san Potter, "el salvador de todos nosotros" dijo Draco y aun que no lo crean no en un tono ofensivo, sino que como una simple broma, que por la cual los dos chicos rieron bastante y Harry se dio cuenta que era la primera ves que escuchaba reír a Draco así y a decir verdad era un espectáculo digno de presenciar

-Malfoy imagínate que pasaría si alguien nos viera riendo a los dos juntos creería que se ha vuelto loco, o que esta alucinado- dijo Harry entre risas

-Si o tal vez que nos han embrujado o algo así- dijo Draco

Pero de repente Harry dejo de reír y miro Draco que también había dejado de reír al ver a Harry

-Bueno malfoy ya que nosotros hicimos un trato de llevarnos mejor por el bien de la relaciones de nuestros amigos yo tenia te algo que decir -dice Harry

-¿Que es?- pregunta Draco un tanto curioso

-Bueno, me quería disculpar por eso de que cuando llegamos al colegio rechacé tu amistad- dijo Harry – y también por todos los malos entendidos que hemos tenido desde ese día-

-Bueno en ese caso yo también me disculpo por todo lo que ha pasado desde ese día y déjame agregar que te entiendo, no creo que haya dado muy buena impresión tratando a la gente así -dijo Draco un poco apenado

-Entonces ¿todo bien Malfoy?- pregunta Harry

-Si y llámame Draco, Harry - y ante este comentario Harry no pudo nada mas que sorprenderse, pero luego Draco agrego- bueno cuando estemos con gente de confianza nada mas, ante los demás hay que conservar las apariencias -

-Esta bien Draco -dijo Harry

Y dime Harry – a Draco le encantaba decir el nombre del chico, no sabía muy bien por que, pero le encantaba y no vamos a decir que a Harry le molestaba mucho que digamos- tu y ese chico de Ravenclaw, ese tal James ¿tienen algo?-pregunta Draco como que no quiere la cosa entono inocente.

-¿James?- pregunta Harry – Haha ¿ese chico al cual me toco besar en el juego anoche?

-Si ese mismo- dice Draco

-No, para nada, de hecho ni siquiera sabia su nombre hasta este momento y nunca me había fijado en el -le confiesa Harry- ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Haha ya, bueno es que como ayer los vi besarse con tanta mmm… "familiaridad" -respondió Draco

-Bueno, en ese entonces creo que también yo tendría que preguntarte si tu y Padma tienen algo, ya que, por lo que vi ustedes si que se "familiarizaron" en el beso -le contesto Harry

-No, con ella no pasa nada – le dice Draco

Y así siguieron conversando hasta que llegaron Ron y Blaise que se unieron a la conversación sobre quidditch que habían iniciado los dos hasta que llegaron Theo y Hermi.

Que tampoco quisieron desperdiciar esta maravillosa oportunidad de paz, ya que no solo Harry no estaba pelando con Draco y teniendo una conversación civilizada, sino que también Ron y eso si que era algo sorprendente, por lo tanto mientras Theo se unía a la conversación Hermi solo se dedico a escuchar las de los chicos.

**-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------**

Espero que les guste el Cáp. Disculpen, disculpen y mil disculpen por la demora!!!!

De verdad lo lamento mucho!!!

Bueno espero que dejen Reviews para saber si le gusto o no la historia por favor ¡!!

Y para los que se les ocurra dejen Reviews, adema descubrí que no tenia habilitado para que gente sin cuenta los dejara, de hecho lo descubrí por que una amiga que intento dejar uno y no pudo, pero desde ahora si!!!!!

Ya se puede ¡!!!

Tenga o no tenga cuenta, igual se pueden dejar Reviews, para lo que quieran

Mil besiiiTTosh para tods!!!!!!


	6. Conversaciones y celos

Advertencias: lo primero este es un Slash!!! Para los que lo saben, son relaciones chico/chico! Aunque eso si es muy suave

Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB. Para lastima mía!!!

**Por simples miradas**

**Cáp.6. Conversaciones y celos**

-------------------------------------------------H&D-----------------------------------------------------

Ya en la sala común tres Gry's comentaban todo lo que había pasado en su tarde.

-Harry¿nos vas a contar de que hablaron con Draco, cuando estaban solitos, solitos? - pregunta Hermi con una sonrisa picara

-De nada en particular, pero ¿te acuerdas del trato que habíamos hecho el día que te dejamos hablando con Theo?- pegunta Harry

-Si me acuerdo, pero nunca me contaste de que se trataba el trato -dice Hermi

-Bueno el trato se decía que por el bien de las relaciones de nuestros amigos, ósea; Ron con Blaise y tú con Theo, pues íbamos a intentar llevarnos mejor- dijo Harry

-Hahha ya - dice Hermi

-Y también, aparte de hablar del trato, nos disculpamos por todo lo malo que nos hemos hecho mutuamente y , bueno, en un momento me pregunto por lo pasado ayer con James- dice Harry

-Y bueno dime que le dijiste -pregunta la chica

-Bueno que con suerte y sabia su nombre y que el beso no significo nada para mi, puramente la verdad -dijo Harry- pero lo que mas me gusto fue ver ese deje de celos en el -termina Harry con aire soñador.

-Al parecer, no fue tan mala idea dejarlos solos- dice Hermi

-Si, la verdad fue lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, Draco de verdad que me gusta, incluso mas que antes, yo sabia que lo que yo decía era cierto, estaba seguro de que el no era como se muestra con todos, que era solo una mascara, él no es frío y calculador -dijo por ultimo Harry con una mirada muy entre soñadora y muy tonta (n/a: bueno pensando en Draco que otra mirada se puede tener 0o0 XDDD)

-¿Draco? Acaso ya no es Malfoy, Harry- pregunta la chica cuando termino de reír por las palabras y la cara de su amigo

-Bueno si... quedamos de tutearnos, siempre y cunado solo halla gente de confianza, o sea nosotros 6 y nadie mas, para los demás seguimos siendo los peores enemigos-termino Harry

-Jaja jaja así que Draco Malfoy también tiene su lado amistoso -dijo Ron uniéndose a la conversación

-Para que veas Ron, que no todo con Draco es malo- dijo Harry defendiendo a SU rubio. Y así siguieron conversando hasta que llego la hora de la cena y bajaron al gran comedor.

----------------------------------------H&D--------------------------------------------------

Mientras que en las mazmorras:

-Esta bien, les diré, pero de verdad que no fue nada, con Harry solo conversamos - dijo Draco

-¿Harry? -pregunta Blaise mordazmente

-Si, Harry, quedamos de llamarnos por nuestros nombres, pero solo cuando estemos las 6 y nadie mas, ante los demás seguiremos siendo Potter y Malfoy –dice Draco - bueno ustedes saben que nadie puede saber de mi amistad con Potter o con ninguno de sus amigos, sobre todo aquí en Slytherin, ya que puede llegar muy luego a oidos de mi padre y no quiero pensar lo que pasaria – termino Draco un tanto preocupado por la idea de que eso pasara

-Si, tienes razones, así que nadie mas puede saber nada de nada, para los demás solo somos nosotros 2 los que nos llevamos con los Gry's y tú los sigues odiando tanto como antes – dijo Theo

- Exacto- dijo draco

-Esta bien, entonces ¿los seguirás insultando por los pasillos? -pregunta Blaise

-Si pero solo a Harry, y el ya sabe que lo haré así que no creo que tenga problemas por eso -dijo Draco

-Haha ya. Bueno ya que tenemos todo arreglado por favor bajemos a comer que se nos esta haciendo tarde -dijo Blaise

----------------------------------------H&D--------------------------------------------------

-La cena si que estuvo deliciosa -dice Ron

-Si estuvo muy buena -confirmo Harry

-Jaja definitivamente los hombres si que aman la comida -dijo Hermione

-Jah. Jah .Jah -dijo Ron sarcástico

-Bueno, bueno ¿no se van a poner a pelear ahora? -dice Harry y ante esto los 2 chicos se callan y bajan la mirada. Después de unos momento Harry agrega- ¿que van a hacer en lo que queda de tarde?

-Bueno Harry, yo quede de juntarme con Theo después de la cena- dijo Hermione

-Y bueno yo quede con Blaise también- dijo Ron

-Haha bueno- dijo Harry, y al darse cuanta de que se quedaría solo decidió que iría a la biblioteca a investigar un poco sobre… mmm… bueno no tenia idea sobre que, pero algo se le ocurriría cuando llegara allá ¬¬ - bueno entonces yo iré a la biblioteca- termina Harry

-Haha esta bien - dice Hermi sintiendo que le sacaban un peso de encima (n/a: lindos amigos lo dejan solo para irse con sus novios XD)

----------------------------------------H&D--------------------------------------------------

Harry estaba en los uno de los últimos asientos de la bibliotecas, leyendo un libro sobre dragones, cuando siente pasos que se dirigen donde estaba él, así que deja el libro de lado y se levanta para ver quien era, pero al notar de quien se trataba algo le paso y no supo como, ni de donde encontró el coraje para hacer lo que estaba apunto de realizar; se paro por detrás de esa persona y le tapo los ojos con una mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba impedir que esta persona se diera vuelta

¿Quien es?- dijo Draco un tanto molesto- Pansy te juro que si no me sueltas en este momento, te lanzo una imperdonable.

-No es Pansy - le dijo Harry en el oído a Draco en un tono muy suave (que por cierto le erizo toso los pelitos del cuerpo a Draco XD) - veo que también buscaste refugio en la biblioteca, acaso el gran Draco Malfoy también se quedo solo -agrego a modo de broma que en ningún momento sonó ofensiva

-¿Harry?- dijo tomando entre sus manos la mano que le tapaba los ojos y logrando darse vuelta, ya que Harry había dejado de impedir que eso sucediera.

-Sip -dijo este cuando Draco ya lo estaba mirando

Y los dos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que se dieron cuanta de que Draco todavía sostenía la mano de Harry entre sus manos, y Harry tampoco se quedaba muy atrás, ya que todavía sostenía por la cintura al rubio, pero lamentablemente se soltaron y pare que decir cual que de los dos estaba más avergonzado

-L-lo lamento- balbuceaba Draco (por cierto, algo muy, pero muy raro en el)

-N-no te preocupes -le responde Harry

Entonces Draco salio del apuro y cambien el tema – mmm… Harry de la pregunta que me hiciste bueno tienes razón los chicos salieron todos juntos bueno quiero decir los 4 así que vine a la biblioteca a leer un poco- termina Draco

-Después de todo Draco, no somos tan diferentes -dijo Harry

-Quizás tengas razón- le respondió Draco - y bueno ¿que estabas leyendo?- le pregunta a Harry

-Algo sobre dragones, a decir verdad nada interesante responde este

-Haha ya -dice Draco- y ¿que planes tiene el gran Harry Potter para su tarde del sábado, digo bueno aparte de leer ese interesantísimo libro? -pregunta Draco

-Nada en especial -dice Harry - y ¿el gran príncipe de Slytherin tiene algún plan para esta tarde?- pregunta

-Bueno la verdad es que tampoco voy a hacer nada -dijo Draco

Y ante esto harry se le ocurrió una brillante idea y usando el poco de la valentía que le quedaba en esa charla le dice a Draco- mmm… Draco que te parece si vamos a los jardines, bueno digo a algún lugar en donde no nos vea mucha gente, ya que se les haría un poco raro vernos hablar como dos personas civilizadas

-Eso es verdad, aun que cabe recalcar que yo siempre he sido civilizado y de verdad estaría bien ya que si no hago nada tendré a Pansy pegada a mí todo el santo día.-

Y con esto los 2 chicos se dirigieron a los jardines del colegio y escogieron un viejo roble para ponerse a conversar

-¿Draco que te parece este árbol? -dijo Harry refiriéndose al roble

-Si, esta muy bien -acepto Draco

-oye Draco, eso que dijiste en la biblioteca, de que tendrías que estar todo el día con Parkinson¿Por qué fue¿Son novios o algo por el estilo?- pregunto Harry un tanto preocupado por la respuesta (n/a: celosito)

-Nooo, nada que ver de hecho, todo lo contrario, ella es la que me acosa todo el día, pero yo no quiero nada con ella- dijo Draco sin darle importancia a sus palabras

-Haha ya, me imaginaba que algo así pasaba, ya que tú nunca te has mostrado muy amable con ella que digamos -dijo Harry

-Y tu ¿como sabes eso¿Es que acaso ves todo lo que hago? dijo Draco en un tono indescriptible pero con un deje de satisfacción

-n-no es eso, solo que muchas veces las escenitas de Parkinson no pasan desapercibidas- dice Harry

-Si eso es verdad, eso es algo que a ella le encanta, llamar la atención, es verdad ella ama hacer eso -dijo Draco

-¿Y que hay de ti con la menor de los Weasley? -dijo Draco como que no quiere la cosa

-Lo de Ginny pasó hace mucho tiempo, la verdad es que ella no me interesa en lo más mínimo en este momento- dijo Harry

-mmm… mira quien lo... -pero algo interrumpió a Draco, ya que desde lejos escucho que una vos de nada de su agrado lo buscaba

-¡¡¡¡drakito!!!- Se escuchaba la vos de Pansy desde lejos

-Rayos es Pansy- dijo Draco luego miro a Harry y dijo- no me puede ver contigo tenemos que escondernos-

-¿Pero, por que? -pregunta Harry

-Pregunta después, ahora por favor áseme caso y vamos nos de aquí- dijo Draco en tono casi suplicante

Y así los dos chicos se fueron por el borde del bosque prohibido hasta el campo de quidditch y se sentaron detrás de unos matorrales, sabiendo de antemano que Pansy ya lo había buscado allí

-Ahora si Draco, me vas a decir ¿porque tanto problema con que Pansy nos vea juntos?- le pregunto Harry

-Harry dime¿quien soy yo?- le pregunta Draco

Harry lo pensó un momento, desechando la idea de decirle a Draco que era el chico mas lindo de todo el colegio, para solo decirle- Draco Malfoy

-Ya y mi padre ¿quien es? -le vuelve preguntar Draco

-Lucius Malfoy - volvió a responder Harry

-¿En que casa estoy? -le pregunta Draco

-En Slytherin pe…-pero Draco no lo deja seguir ya que enseguida le vuelve a preguntar

-¿Y a que sicótico, maniático aman mi padre y todos los padres de los de Slytherin?

-Vodemort- responde Harry - pero Draco ¿que tiene que ver todo esto…?

-Espera, un ultima pregunta ¿a quien odia mas que a nadie Voldemort y su único propósito en el mundo es verlo muerto? -pregunta por ultimo Draco

-A...mi- dijo Harry entendiendo lo que decía Draco

Y Draco al ver la cara de Harry, dio por entendida la idea, pero de todas maneras lo expuso de forma clara - bueno veo que ya entendiste, si algún Slytherin nos ve juntos, esa noticia no tardara mucho en llegar a los oídos de Voldemort y estoy seguro de se valdría de eso para obligarme a hacer algo que yo de verdad no quiero y también esta que mi padre se enteraría y ese seria un castigo peor que el que me pueda dar Vodemort -dijo Draco

-Ya veo -dijo harry sintiéndose muy mal de repente y no solo por el estilo de vida de Draco; sino también porque entendía que quizás nunca mientras estuvieran en el Hogwarts podrían ser abiertamente amigos…o algo mas. Siempre tendrían que ser a escondidas.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado a ese estilo de vida -dijo de repente al entender la cara de Harry

-Si… bueno hehe… pero espero que no por eso tendremos que volver a lo de antes-dijo Harry -ya que a mí no me molesta para nada esta nueva "amistad" -dijo Harry que para sorpresa de los 2 chicos eso de "amistad" lo dijo en un tono muy pícaro y sugerente

-Hehe… la verdad es que a mi tampoco me gustaría arruinar la "amistad " -dijo Draco enfatizando la palabra amistad con el mismo tono de vos de Harry

Así los 2 chicos siguieron conversando hasta la hora de la cena, donde los dos se fueron por caminos separados al castillo; draco se fue directamente, mientras que Harry tomo un comino mas largo.

----------------------------------------H&D--------------------------------------------------

-No puedo creer que caí en la trampa te Blaise tan fácilmente -dijo Harry cuando ya el Sly se había ido

-Eso no importa pero ¿como es eso que pasaste toda la tarde con Draco?- le pregunta Hermione

-Bueno es que nos encontramos en la biblioteca y como los dos estábamos solos decidimos ir a conversar a los jardines del colegio- dijo Harry

-Pero nosotros estábamos en los jardines y no los vimos -dijo Ron

-Bueno es que en un principio estábamos ahí, pero luego llego Pansy, y para arrancarnos de ella nos fuimos a un lugar escondido en el campo de quidditch -dijo Harry

-Pero ¿porque huyeron de Pansy? -pregunto Hermione- bastaba con que Draco le hubiera dicho que se marchara -acoto Hermione

-Es que… bueno no podíamos permitir que Pansy nos viera juntos - le responde Harry

-¿Y eso porque?- le pregunta Ron

Entonces Harry empieza a contarles lo que hablaron el y Draco en la tarde

----------------------------------------H&D--------------------------------------------------

-Theo tenias razón- le dijo Blaise cuando llego a la mesa de Slytherin

-Sobre que tenias razón Theo? -le pregunta Draco

-De que pasaste toda la tarde con Harry - le respondió por lo bajo a Draco

-¡¡¿Que?? p-pero ¿como supieron eso ustedes?- dijo Draco

-Bueno es que use mis dotes de Slytherin y Harry admitió que ustedes estuvieron toda la tarde juntos- dijo Blaise - aparte por la reacción que acabas de tener nos queda mas que confirmado -termino este

-Pero Blaise ¿como eso de tus dotes de Sly? pregunto Draco en un tono un tanto desafiante

-Bueno lo que pasa es que llegue allá, digo a la mesa de los Gry's y escuche el inicio de una conversación…

Flash back: ····························

-¿Harry donde estuviste todo el día?-le pregunta Hermione cuando este llego al gran comedor para la cena y se sentó entre ella y Ron

-Estuve en los jardines del colegio y después en el campo de quidditch -le responde Harry

-Mmm vengo de la mesa de Slytherin y Draco dijo exactamente lo mismo -dijo Blaise sentándose entre Ron y Harry

-¿Que ?- preguntan al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione mientras que miraban a Harry que estaba completamente rojo

-¿O sea que tú y Malfoy pasaron toda la tarde juntos?- pregunta Ron un tanto sobresaltado por la reciente noticia

-Hehe bueno, este, si -dijo Harry todavía muy avergonzado

-Jah! Los pille -dijo de repente Blaise y miro a la mesa de Slytherin y le izo un seña a Theo en forma de afirmación y otra indicándole que lo esperara.

-¿Como que nos pillaste?- pregunto Harry

-Bueno que Draco no nos quiso decir nada, entonces a Theo se le ocurrió que viniera para acá a investigar y tu me lo hiciste mucho mas fácil, lo lamento pero a Theo y a mí la curiosidad nos carcomía -dijo Blaise - bueno me iré a hablar con Theo y tu drakito!!!! -Y ante esto se fue dejando a un harry muy sorprendido por las últimas palabras del Sly

End Flash back:

-¿¡¡Que¿Tu le dijiste que yo soy su que?- Le pregunta Draco a Blaise

-Su drakito... -dice este y luego agrega -que tiene de malo, encuentro que ese apodo te queda muy bien drakito -le dice Blaise

-Ya… Blaise sabes que no le gusta que le digan así-dijo Theo pero bueno Draco, ahora si, cuéntanos todo lo que hablaste con Harry-

-Bueno, ya que no me queda otra, les cuento- dijo derrotado

Y si Draco les contó todo lo que hablo con ese ojiverde que lo traía por las nubes

----------------------------------------H&D--------------------------------------------------

Ya en la torre de Gryffindor

-La verdad es que le encuentro toda la razón a Draco, que los dos anden por ahí juntos seria muy peligroso, ya que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado definitivamente se aprovecharía de eso- dijo Hermione

-Si es verdad, aunque si quiero lograr algo mas con Draco solo será en secreto y eso será una verdadera molestia -dijo Harry con pesar

-Bueno pero será un pequeño precio que tendrán que pagar Draco y tu para estar juntos -dijo Ron dejando a sus dos amigos asombrados por el tono despreocupado de este y sobre todo por referirse a Draco sin ningún insulto -¿Qué?- Pregunta por ultimo al ver las caras de sus amigos

-Nada -dice Harry pero cuando miro a Hermione los 2 estallaron en carcajadas

-¿Que?- Vuelve a preguntar Ron un tanto molesto al ver que sus dos amigos no le querían contar

-Bueno lo que pasa es que nos sorprendiste un poco al referirte de tan buena forma a Draco -dice Hermione y por lo bajo esta le dice a Harry- aparte de esa conclusión tan madura, que quizás de donde vino-

Y ante esto Harry no pudo mas que echarse a reír por lo que recibió un muy fuerte puntapié de parte de Hermione

-Bueno es que ya que nosotros tres queremos algo con justo esos tres Sly's pensé que seria mejor dejar de pelear con Draco - dijo Ron por ultimo

-Oho así que por fin lo entiendes -dijo Hermione

-Bueno, ya dejen de molestar- dijo Ron muy apenado

---------------------------H&D--------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde esa tarde que pasaron juntos Harry y Draco y de verdad que la relación entre ellos 2 había cambiado, pero solo para el circulo interno, ya que para todo el colegio ellos 2 seguían siendo los peores enemigo, ya que se seguían insultando por los pasillos, eso si que ya no peleaban a golpes, ahora solo era solo uno que otro maleficio de ves encunado, pero solo inofensivos y frases que solo ellos entendían, ya que para los demás no eran mas que ofensas

-¡Harry!- escucho que una vos le llamaba

-¿Que pasa Ginny?- dijo este deteniéndose

-Nada, solo espérame y vamos juntos al gran comedor- dijo la chica

Después de esto siguieron en silencio a lo que Ginny agrega:

-¿Oye no te parece que Malfoy se esta comportando raro últimamente?

¿Por que lo dices?- pregunto Harry

-Lo digo por el hecho de que tus peleas con el ahora son mucho mas mmm… bueno civilizadas, aparte del hecho de que ya no molesta ni a Ron ni a Hermione pero bueno eso se le puede decir que es por el hecho de que ellos andan con sus dos mejores amigos -dijo Ginny

-Haha -fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry, pero luego agrego- bueno es que de verdad Dr…Malfoy y yo hemos madurado, de hecho ya no me interesa andar por ahí peleando con el- dijo Harry "pero lo que si me interesa seria saltarle encima y darle un beso en esos hermosos labios" pensó Harry, pero de repente algo lo saco de sus pensamientos con SU rubio, ya que acababa de chocar con el objeto de sus fantasías y al darse cuenta se puso totalmente rojo

-Cuidado por donde caminas Potter esta bien ya que estés entretenido con tu "amiguita"- palabra que resalto de una manera muy insinuante- pero no por eso todos tenemos que sufrir las consecuencias-

-Bueno no creo que haya sido toda la culpa mía, ya que tu también chocaste conmigo, eso quiere decir que tu también tienes culpa en esto – se defendió Harry sin entender el comportamiento del rubio

-Harry será mejor que nos vamos- dijo de pronto Ginny

-Esta bien -dijo Harry

Pero cuando ya se marchaba Draco solo le dijo - si Potter ásele caso a tu novia, que se puede enojar- y al decir esto tenia los ojos fijos en Ginny con una mirada asesina, pero al ver a Harry su mirada cambia a una entre dolida y amenazante que no supo bien que significaba

Pero bueno luego se encargaría de averiguar eso se dijo Harry

Mientras pensaba eso no se dio cuanta de que Draco ya se había marchado y no tubo tiempo de negar que Ginny fuera su novia

A lo que solo dijo- Draco ella no es mi novia -para el mismo pero se le olvido que tenia a una persona al lado que había escuchado lo que acababa de decir y quedo entre dolida y confundida.

----------------------------------------H&D--------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto Draco se fue a su dormitorio y se quedo pensando el porque había actuado así con Harry

-No puede ser que me haya comportado de esa forma demostré todo lo que siento por el -se decía para si mismo - se me noto mucho que estaba celoso -dijo Draco -Pero también que tenia que estar haciendo el con la Weasley esa y lo peor es que no negó que era su novia -se dijo pero una vos dentro de su cabeza le dijo -_pero tampoco lo afirmo- - _si eso también es verdad -se dijo Draco con el animo un poco mas repuesto y con el ultimo pensamiento de que luego se encargaría de averiguar eso

----------------------------------------H&D--------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste el Cáp.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que dejan rrs los aprecio mucho

Y bueno me despido

Que este bien

Nos leemos

Besitos

Mil besiiiTTosh para tods!!!!!!

FeriiiT.Tah…


End file.
